El Castillo de Fuego
by El Proyecto Above Dawn
Summary: Un deseo es pedido a la perla de Shikon y las consecuencias repercuten a través del tiempo.
1. El regocijo de los antepasados

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **I**

 **El regocijo de los antepasados**

La imagen frente a sus ojos simulaba una frase salida de una fábula y materializada para maravillar. La hierba natural era una suave y ancha manta que se extendía casi perenne hasta el horizonte, ocasionalmente recortada por frondosos y tupidos árboles, todos diferentes, poseedores de una majestuosidad propia de sus posturas. La pradera no podría haber sido más perfecta, no creía que hubiese sido posible algo más sublime que aquello.

—¿Señor?

La voz foránea lo arrebató de sus observaciones y volviéndose, recordó que no estaba solo. Lo miró, esperando que su atención fuese suficiente incentivo para que prosiguiese.

—Esta es la residencia —la vacilación en su tono de voz casi lo divirtió. Su semblante decía que no comprendía cómo una obra arquitectónica tan espectacular no le llamara tanto la atención como debiera. Entonces, por el bien de las formalidades, se permitió asombrarse con lo que había allí arriba, coronando apropiadamente la colina.

Un castillo feudal, fiel al estilo de la época; sobrio pero teatral de alguna manera, aura que le confería su color níveo, dando, además, la sensación de que poseía luz propia. Del período Sengoku, se erigía desde una prominente base de roca, exquisitamente conservado, soberbio e imponente. El castillo era perfecto, tanto como el ambiente a su alrededor. Componían un conjunto muy armónico, oficiando como tónico. La visión era un bálsamo y un indicador del estatus de quien alguna vez fue un poderoso señor feudal.

De su agrado.

—Lo quiero —decretó, deshaciendo al instante el camino que había transitado con el agente de bienes raíces.

—¡Señor! —el hombre se apresuró a alcanzarlo— Hay ciertos requerimientos que debe considerar y...

—Envíame todo por escrito —le interrumpió, a un movimiento de ingresar a su vehículo—. Mañana firmaré todo lo que sea necesario. Gracias.

—A usted, y felicitaciones por la compra.

Tenía la certeza de que le encantaría, hasta tal vez encontrase una belleza distinta en él, una que se le escapaba y escaparía toda la vida; porque ella tenía un tercer ojo peculiar, una percepción casi incompatible con sus rígidas estructuras; pero su inocencia y curiosidad habían sabido encontrar un punto de cohesión con su severidad, su naturaleza colmaba sus atenciones y su existencia, llanamente, completaba la suya.

Había decidido aquel nuevo rumbo por ella, porque la sentía apagarse con cada día que transcurría, porque sus vidas, los corrosivos dinamismos de su estatus la apartaban de él de forma tal que lo hallaba impotente, inane. Se descubría por las noches, en el vano de su puerta, observándola, preguntándose, _cuestionándose_ , en dónde estaba fallando. Entonces se resolvió rápidamente. Su felicidad es su prioridad.

—¡Papá! —apenas ingresaba al departamento y sus pies ya bajaban veloces por las escaleras, aunque atenta a su descenso, ansiosa por llegar a destino.

Su cuerpo embistió sus piernas y las envolvió en un férreo abrazo. Él dejó todas sus cosas en el suelo para poder devolver su gesto. La elevó a la altura de sus ojos y le sonrió, acercándola a su pecho para envolverla.

—¿Te gustó Singapur, papá?

La depositó en el suelo y juntos caminaros hasta la cocina.

—Sí y si lo deseas, la próxima vez puedes acompañarme.

—¡Me encantaría!

Corrió hasta su banco predilecto y lo escaló hasta sentarse. Aquella era la rutina de todas las mañanas, al menos cuando él estaba en casa. La vio entrelazar sus pequeñas manos, su acto reflejo, a la espera del desayuno que siempre le preparaba.

—He comprado algo —anunció.

Abrió los ojos en toda su capacidad, silenciosamente ansiosa. Sospechó que percibió la relevancia de la nueva adquisición.

—¿Lo puedo ver?

—Desde luego.

A la espera de más, secretamente se divirtió con su emoción.

—Desayunamos y vamos a verlo.

Sonrió como toda respuesta, brillando.

* * *

—No, no... ¡No! —más rápido de lo que hubiese querido sacó la jarra desbordante de café de su sitio y observó casi atónita cómo empeora las cosas. Y con qué capacidad.

La manija de plástico cedió ante el peso de la jarra de vidrio y el estrépito de su colisión con el granito pareció ampliarse con el gran volumen de líquido que fluyó por toda la superficie hasta el borde, cayendo cual cascada hasta el piso, manchando el amueblado de madera. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, esperando a que la física hiciera lo suyo, y pensando que no había mejor manera de empezar el día que permitiéndole a un hombre que jamás había preparado café en su vida que lo hiciera.

 _No habrá una segunda vez_.

—¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —su rostro inocente asomó por la puerta y en cuanto sus ojos leyeron su expresión, desapareció.

—Hojo, dijiste que habías entendido el funcionamiento de la cafetera —habló con falso son de paz, todavía de pie mirando el desastre.

No recibió respuesta, lo que sólo rectificó su decreto de _nunca más_ permitirle usar sus electrodomésticos. Dejando el desastre tal cual estaba, se decidió por una taza de té, para sosegar su tempestad interna y huyó de la cocina, sin deseos de verse tentada de limpiar.

—Yo limpio —le escuchó decir, apareciendo finalmente.

Kagome sonrió.

—Por supuesto que lo harás.

—¡Oye! —se quejó, pero yo ella ya estaba en andanzas para partir.

—¡Se me hace tarde!

Y antes de escuchar cualquier réplica, ya se había ido.

Aquel era un día especial, uno que había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. El caso del castillo del Sengoku era paradigmático, de mito; muchos eran los interesados en convertirse en "los asignados", seguir de cerca la protección de último castillo feudal que quedaba en manos privadas del país. Y ese era su principal atractivo. Desde su construcción, hacía más de quinientos años, siempre había pertenecido a la esfera privada, inclusive cuando otras obras arquitectónicas de ese tenor comenzaron a ser puestas bajo el ala del gobierno. _Aquel_ , el que el mito llamaba el Castillo de Fuego, sostenía su rebeldía.

Y finalmente tenía dueño, después de veinte años. Creía firmemente que no sería decepcionada. Y lo cierto es que aquella mañana ni siquiera sospechaba lo lejos que llegaría esa idea.

|º|º|º|

Un viaje de una hora y se encontró transitando las afueras de la ciudad, serpenteando entre cerros, el verde prístino, la clásica paz. Era aquella una área muy hermosa y jamás se cansaba de recorrerla. La carretera se bifurcó y, tomando la derecha, identificó hacia la izquierda un soberbio cartel de hierro y madera indicando la dirección en la que se encontraba el Castillo de Fuego. No podía controlar la emoción que sentía, la sonrisa ya cruzaba su rostro entero, delatándola. El camino, aunque hermoso, se le antojó eterno, inacabable; hasta que divisó allá en los lejos y sobre una colina, la única en una amplia área llana, el castillo. Majestuoso, le arrebató el aliento. No era la primera vez que lo veía pero cada oportunidad lo parecía.

 _Qué gran ironía que un ser tan destructivo como el hombre fuese capaz de dar vida a algo tan impresionante e imponente._

Estacionó frente a los grandes portones de hierro y descendió, siendo automáticamente envuelta por el silencio de la naturaleza. Era sobrecogedor, de propiedades curativas, como no estaba acostumbrada. Sonrisa en el rostro, acabó con el espacio que la separaba del portero y llamando, aguardó. Intercambió unas palabras con un hombre y aunque no estaba muy convencido de permitirle ingresar a la propiedad, vi los portones automáticos abrirse y emocionada, comenzó a caminar. El trayecto era largo pero el ambiente oficiaba como combustible, se podía andar todo el día y toda la noche y no sufrir los embates del cansancio.

Esperaba que la persona que viviera allí supiera de la clase de sitio que poseía. Nada lamentaba tanto como la empatía de los propietarios de magníficas obras, cualquiera fuera su índole.

La geometría del jardín de la entrada, su balance y armonía la distrajeron un momento, observando atentamente las expresiones naturales moldeadas por el hombre. Todo era perfecto, de su más absoluto agrado. Cuando levantó la vista de su análisis, una de las anchas puertas de la entrada estaba abierta y un hombre mayor aguardaba de pie, silencioso y severo.

—Buenos días —saludó con una reverencia.

—El señor la espera, pase.

Advirtió que su recibidor no sería propenso a intercambiar más que formalidades por lo que en semejante afonía lo siguió. Se sentía como un niño en una juguetería, arrobada, emocionada casi hasta las lágrimas, honrada por haber sido seleccionada para llevar a cabo ese trabajo.

Un decorativo _fusuma_ se materializó ante ella. El papel mostraba una obra pictórica bellísima, un paisaje de invierno creado con los métodos tradicionales. Pero poco duró su contemplación cuando una voz proveniente del interior le recordó en dónde estaba y cuando se le dio permiso, ingresó. El señor que la había recibido desapareció al correr la puerta y ella allí se quedó, incapaz de poner en palabras lo que la asaltó cuando vio al hombre arrodillado frente a una mesa, leyendo papeles.

Sus emociones se dispararon cuando levantó la vista y la miró.

—Señorita Higurashi —le señaló el sitio frente a él y en silencio se acercó.

No podía dejar de verlo, lo que supuso dejar su profesionalidad en algún sitio lejano. El duelo de miradas se interrumpió cuando él arqueó una ceja, tal vez ofendido por su descarado análisis. Aclaró su garganta para disipar los repentinos nervios que comenzaron a hacerse manifiestos y se permitió una respiración profunda.

—Gracias por recibirme, Señor Taisho.

—No se apresure —abandonó los papeles de hacía un instante y le regaló toda su atención—, aparentemente no tenía otra opción.

Sonrió, sintiendo una familiaridad que la relajó.

—Seré expeditiva, entonces.

—Se lo agradecería.

Alguien se regocijó con ese reencuentro.

* * *

 **Balbuceos de la autora:** ¿AU? Podría decirse. ¿Viajes al pasado? Ciertamente. ¿Otra vez SessKag? Obviamente. ¿Falta mucho para la próxima actualización? Vamos a hacer de cuenta que no.


	2. Información extraoficial

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **II**

 **Información extraoficial**

Otras circunstancias habrían sido requeridas para aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo en su estudio. Y con otras circunstancias se refería a un humor distinto, pues ese día no estaba para visitas forzadas, mucho menos la de una mujer que no era siquiera capaz de camuflar sus persistentes observaciones de su persona. Las mujeres en general tenían una cierta tendencia a mirarlo sin reparos, pero _esta_ , bajo su techo y en su presencia, estaba demostrando poner a prueba su paciencia.

Su trato distante, en extremo formal y severo, propiciaron un ligero cambio en ella, uno que hasta cierto punto lo sorprendió, pues cuando la experiencia le había demostrado que otras se ofendían, _esta_ parecía más relajada, hasta se permitió dejar de manifiesto su buena predisposición con sonrisas conciliadoras.

No se decidía si aquello hacía la situación más fácil o más laboriosa. Y una mujer que no actuaba como la hacía la gran mayoría le ponía en un sitio de relativa desventaja. No estaba completamente cómodo con ella, algo había en el nuevo aire a su alrededor que le indicaba que fuese precavido.

—Mi deber es elevar asesoramientos sobre el patrimonio cultural público y privado y delinear metodologías para su preservación, esté en manos de quien esté. Usted compró lo que muchos consideran debería ser Tesoro Nacional por lo que, debe saber, no podrá hacer uso y abuso de este castillo. Hay procedimientos y normas que deben respetarse.

Hizo silencio pero sin su voz para acotar nada, prosiguió:

—A lo largo de los años se han llevado a cabo numerosas refacciones, se han agregado facilidades más propias de la modernidad, tales como plomería y electricidad, y todo pudo ser gracias a la aprobación que hizo el gobierno. Si usted considera que alguna modificación es necesaria o deseada, lo deberá consultar conmigo; yo seré su nexo con las autoridades competentes.

 _Autoridades competentes_ , pensó con sorna.

—¿Me está usted diciendo que para hacer _lo que sea_ en mi casa debo pedir permiso?

—Así es.

La voz de Jaken anunciando el arribo del té lo puso en aviso para no delatar su desagrado por lo que estaba escuchando. Se distrajo con la sonrisa feliz que dibujó cuando avistó la infusión y hasta que no vi todo frente a sus ojos, no recordó el hilo negro de sus pensamientos.

—La idea, Sr. Taisho, es que el castillo conserve sus características originales y sea preservado, por supuesto.

—En tal caso, debió ser expropiado por esas "autoridades competentes" de las que habla.

Ella liberó una risa.

Él dio un sorbo al té.

—El proyecto existió en varias oportunidades pero por diferentes razones siempre fue truncado. Durante doscientos años se ha intentado requisar pero ya hay sectores del gobierno que se han resignado.

Saber eso le complació.

—Debo preguntarle, ¿es esta su residencia permanente?

—No.

—¿Ha considerado emplear al personal que ya trabajaba aquí?

—Sí —su interrogatorio prometía sacar lo peor de sí de un momento a otro.

—Le agradezco. No sufrirá decepciones, son personas muy capaces y conocen el sitio en profundidad. Encontrará en ellos la eficiencia requerida por este lugar.

Ella bebió y él sintió el silencio hacer peso sobre sus hombros.

—Sé que no le emociona el prospecto de tener que rendir cuentas por un sitio que, en definitiva, es de su propiedad, pero confío en que sabrá entender la envergadura de una obra arquitectónica de estas características y por qué estoy yo aquí.

Asintió.

—Debe saber — _¿y ahora qué?_ — que lo visitaré en el futuro. Pero no se preocupe, la normativa indica dos veces al año. No violentaré su privacidad y no supondré una imposición, y nuestras reuniones serán de acuerdo a sus disposiciones.

De un maletín extrajo una nutrida carpeta de cuero y la dejó a su vista.

—Copias de toda la documentación que existe del sitio. Lo que desee saber de forma oficial está aquí.

La miró.

—¿De forma _oficial_?

Otra sonrisa, pero esa fue más en son de complicidad.

—Por eso me alegra saber que decidió conservar a los empleados.

 _Curioso_.

—Le dejo mi tarjeta — _Kagome Higurashi, Licenciada en Historia del Arte y la Arquitectura, Especialista en Historia Feudal_ — para lo que sea que surja.

Se puso de pie y la imitó al instante.

—Gracias por su tiempo, Sr. Taisho.

Le ofreció una inclinación de cabeza y corrió la puerta para ella. Una vez envuelto en su anhelada soledad, se preparó para leer todo lo que esa carpeta podría llegar a ofrecer.

Ya lo había dicho ella, aquella era la información oficial, lo que cualquiera podía saber, a lo que todos tenían acceso. Detallaba la información básica del llamado "Castillo de Fuego", cuya denominación le resultó vagamente familiar, extrañamente; todas las remodelaciones en orden cronológico, los propietarios previos, los empleados que en los últimos cien años habían ofrecido sus servicios en dicha residencia, informes de museología, documentación formal, inventarios, recortes de periódicos, fotografías, en fin, lo más esencial y mundano posible. Nada llamó su atención. No es que muchas cosas lo hicieran, pero considerando que había comprado un castillo feudal, aquello era, podría decirse, decepcionante.

Guardó la carpeta sin mucha ceremonia y decidió proseguir con sus pericias desde un nuevo enfoque. Su última visitante había dejado implícito que sus empleados sabrían decirle algo más interesante que lo que una carpeta llena de formalidades pudiese llegar a ofrecer.

Sin más, entonces, caminó hasta la cocina.

* * *

No podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, no existía método en el mundo que eliminase la satisfacción que la dominaba. Había llegado a considerar que sus almas no volverían a encontrarse, no con lo tormentosa que había sido nuestra última experiencia juntos, y sin embargo, allí estaba él, en su legítimo hogar. El hijo pródigo regresaba.

Recordó su voz grave, profunda, iniciando en lo que simulaba un sonido gutural para luego salir en forma de seda, como un líquido viscoso, suave y lento. Se había removido por completo, la había llevado al pasado, a sensaciones que su espíritu no olvidaría nunca, a imágenes que no recordaba pero que sus retinas habían guardado por siglos parecía.

Su celular la arrebató del ensueño de sus evocaciones y sonriendo con su interlocutora, contestó.

—Tuve un sueño anoche —comenzó sin más.

—¿De qué trataba?

—Lo he visto, en su armadura y triunfal.

Sonrió. _Si supiera_.

—Lo he encontrado.

Un silencio sugestivo le avisó de su asombro.

—¿Dónde?

—En su castillo.

—¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

—Tengo la absoluta certeza. Me bastó con verlo un segundo.

—Eso es todo lo que debería tomar para reconocerlo —concedió.

Ella ya no sabía qué decir e indagar en las posibilidades de las acciones futuras la ponía nerviosa. Temía forzar o apresurar los hechos y lo cierto es que en situaciones como aquellas, lo mejor era permitir que las circunstancias fluyan, por sí solas y a su tiempo.

Claro que aquello no la privó de sentirse eufórica y ansiosa.

—Guarda la calma, Kagome.

Sin necesidad de despedidas ni mayores formalidades, colgó, y para ese momento ya había llegado a su auto, por lo que sin más preámbulos, aunque anhelando poder permanecer más tiempo allí, se marchó. Pero pudo hacerlo con una sensación de certeza como hacía tiempo largo no experimentaba; con una corazonada de que estaba próxima a algo importante, algo por lo que había estado aguardando durante años incontables.

 _Sí, es él_. Sus últimas dudas se disiparon como vapor al sol, y la sonrisa en sus labios no desapareció hasta que regresó a casa para ver los vestigios de un accidente con café en su cocina, y a su autor ausente.

* * *

 **NA:** Esta será una trama un poco más rebuscada, con más detalles pero cualquier duda, siempre respondo, así que pueden preguntar qué mierda es lo que quiero decir jaja. Sé también que se entiende poco y nada lo que está pasando ahora pero como he dicho en oportunidades anteriores: _todo_ _se explica_ eventualmente.

PD. Régimen de actualización: semanal :D


	3. Lo que se oculta

_nuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **III**

 **Lo que se oculta**

Imaginó que para ese momento del día habría numerosos individuos ocupándose de las diferentes actividades, pero para su curiosidad no encontraba a nadie. Todo estaba perfectamente en orden y limpio, pero no cruzarse con nadie no estaba resultando ser de su particular agrado. Caminó por pasillos, galerías, escuchó el denso silencio en busca de voces o algún sonido que le indicase que no estaba solo.

Llegó al extremo norte de la primera planta, encontrándose por vez primera con una peculiar habitación, la única en esa área. El fusuma que lo presentaba era soberbio, los detalles de su pintura intrincados y el motivo, peculiar. Un guerrero, supuso, en una singular armadura que cubría su pecho, brillando a la luz de una luna llena; un brazo extendido, su mano sujetando una magnífica espada, en un claro gesto de batalla; el kimono blanco, pulcro, ostentaba el símbolo de su casta. Pero no fueron estos detalles magníficos los que llamaron su atención, ni siquiera la riqueza de los pormenores pictóricos, sino las características físicas del protagonista.

Su cabello largo, tremolante y liso, se extendía tras de sí en una tonalidad plateada muy particular. En su rostro impávido, aunque feroz, se distinguían claramente dos trazos en magenta decorando cada mejilla, pinceladas semejantes en sus párpados, y en el centro de su frente, una luna creciente en púrpura. A medida que su mirada se adecuaba a la excentricidad del fusuma, distinguió un par de ojos ámbar, que parecían devolverle la mirada.

Pasó por alto la bestia que yacía exánime a sus pies, el escenario nocturno, el campo de batalla, hasta llegó a desdeñar lo que en un primer momento había captado su atención tan elocuentemente. Si la sensación de familiaridad que lo invadió no hubiese sido suficiente, el parecido físico que guardaba con ese guerrero debió sellar dudas. Pero esto último fue desestimado rotundamente. Como prueba de ello, abandonó sus intenciones de ingresar a la habitación y descubrir lo que ese fusuma ocultaba.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó. Repentinamente en busca aire fresco.

—Señor —un rostro anciano apareció frente suyo y observándolo bien, aguardó a que prosiguiera—. Mi nombre es Totosai, soy el paisajista y jardinero, a sus servicios.

Respondió con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza.

—¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarle?

—No —demoró un segundo más de lo que acostumbraba en dar su réplica y la vacilación se hizo sentir en su voz.

—Hay una interesante biblioteca en el tercer piso, confío en que será de su agrado.

Hizo una reverencia y se alejó, sin darle tiempo a decir nada. Comenzaba a ser un fastidio recibir comentarios crípticos por parte de extraños. Aunque, claro, bien sabía cuál era el mensaje entre líneas; el problema radicaba en que todos aquellos a su alrededor parecían saber más de su nueva vivienda que él, su propietario, y eso, sencillamente, no era fuente de entusiasmo. La biblioteca tendría que esperar, por opción y agentes externos: en la distancia podía ver el auto aproximarse. Rin estaba allí.

Caminó hasta el jardín que adornaba el ingreso, interiorizándose con los detalles con cada paso que daba. Sospechó que nunca terminaría de comprender ese sitio, no en el modo tradicional, no con su perspectiva. Pero comprender esto, entenderlo desde un principio, le sorprendió; logró hacerle pensar cómo él, en su ignorancia, había logrado arribar a una conclusión semejante. Su soliloquio reflexivo parecía recibir información de afuera, sus cavilaciones no fluían solas.

Su sonrisa lo arrebató de su perturbadora ensoñación y se permitió disfrutar de su presencia.

|º|º|º|

No obstante su recelo inicial, no acostumbraba darle la espalda a lo que le inquietaba, por lo que una mañana, muy joven ésta aún, se dirigió a paso pausado hasta aquel extremo septentrional, ese que siempre estaba sumido en la afonía, siempre pareciendo repelar a toda otra manifestación de vida. Allí se sentía una peculiar energía, claramente foránea a la atmósfera.

El fusuma se presentó ante sus ojos y sobre el guerrero depositó mi mirada una vez más. La idea de que eran físicamente similares no encontraba espacio en su raciocinio; más observaba, más absurdo le parecía. Plantearse la posibilidad de una coincidencia le parecía un insulto a su inteligencia, no era tan incrédulo como para creer que los eventos de la vida eran azarosos; y ese fusuma, en ese castillo, no correspondía a ninguna casualidad, y el peso de esa aseveración lo turbaba ligeramente.

Su sistema de creencias se combatía con sus estructuras lógicas de manera cruenta.

—¿Señor?

Volvió apenas el rostro, escrutando de soslayo al recién llegado.

—Soy Bakuseno, para servirle.

—¿Qué sabe de este fusuma? —giró por completo.

—El artista se inspiró en una criatura mítica para darle esas características al protagonista de la obra.

—¿Quién es el protagonista?

—Se dice que fue el último dueño de este castillo perteneciente a la familia, un señor feudal.

—¿Y el castillo?

—Fue reconstruido. La residencia original, que perteneció al padre, fue destruida durante un incendio cuyas causas se desconocen.

—Reconstruido por este señor feudal.

—En efecto.

Sesshomaru miró la obra durante unos segundos.

—Dicen que la residencia original data de miles de años —con eso, Bakuseno captó la atención de su señor— pero también dicen que el _padre_ de nuestro señor feudal fue quien comisionó su construcción.

—Eso sería imposible —señaló, con uno tono que dejó abierta la discusión a futuros debates.

—A menos que fuese alguna criatura sobrenatural —sonrió el anciano.

—Mm.

—En la biblioteca hay mucha información sobre la residencia.

Sesshomaru asintió como todo agradecimiento y se marchó.

 _La biblioteca_.

Había visto muchas a lo largo de los años y tras los múltiples viajes que había realizado; había conocido las más famosas bibliotecas europeas, llenado sus retinas de imágenes sin precedentes, pero _aquella_ nada tenía para envidiarle a las demás.

 _¿Por dónde empezar?_

La luz matinal ingresaba soberbia ya. El sol observaba su curiosidad ávido y él seguía el orden alfabético de lo que los grandes muebles mostraban. Libros, pergaminos, revistas, carpetas. Leyó lomos, separó informes, descubrió un sector dedicado exclusivamente a fotografías, algunas unas cuantas décadas de antigüedad; encontró otro: una hemeroteca. Luego libros y libros, pergaminos que daban pudor abrir, temeroso de arruinarlos.

Miró hacia fuera y corroboró con su reloj de muñeca: Rin ya estaría despierta, la mañana estaba avanzada.

* * *

—¿Cómo estuvo tu momento mágico?

La miró, intentando seguir el son de su vocabulario. Luego sonrió, comprendiéndola.

—Hacía mucho que no iba, siempre me maravilla.

—No puedo creer que alguien lo compró. ¿Cuánto costó?

—Tres millones y medio de dólares.

Sango se atragantó con el café y tosió sus buenos cinco minutos. No era la primera vez que hablaban de cifras desorbitantes y a las cuales jamás tendrían acceso bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero su amiga siempre encontraba una nueva forma de sorprenderse con inédito dramatismo.

—Debe ser el clásico ricachón que no sabe qué hacer con su dinero.

—Tal vez —accedió, escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de la taza.

—¿Quién es?

—Sesshomaru Taisho.

Sango se encogió de hombros.

—Ni siquiera me suena. ¿A qué se dedica?

—Es un coleccionista de arte.

—¿Es muy viejo?

—Muy joven, de hecho.

Eso disparó su atención.

—Escupe, Higurashi, que esa cara la conozco.

—Y muy guapo, por cierto.

—Lo sabía.

No había sido difícil dar con la información sobre el reciente comprador del Castillo de Fuego. Sesshomaru Taisho, a sus treinta y un años, no cesaba de ser una fuente de admiración por parte de sus pares. Él, como los pocos que conformaban esas excelsas esferas, había sido el venturoso heredero de una fortuna que sumaba propiedades, objetos de colección, tierras y cuantiosas sumas de dinero. Parecía ser el poseedor de un agudo sentido de los negocios ya que desde que recibiera lo que el testamento de su padre dictaba, sus riquezas habían crecido considerablemente.

 _Sesshomaru_.

—¿Cuándo lo verás otra vez?

Rió con su tono de voz.

—Cuando me corresponde, en seis meses.

—Mm —no parecía satisfecha con su respuesta—. Sería interesante que el destino interviniera.

Arqueó una ceja inquisidora.

—Soy una romántica, déjame ser —se defendió, haciéndola reír nuevamente.

* * *

 **NA:** Perdón que no actualicé ayer (como debía ser) y perdón que no he podido contestar sus bellos, bellos reviews pero la facultad me monopolizó.


	4. En la garganta

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **IV**

 **En la garganta**

La corte era un mar bravío. Sus vaivenes indicaban ansiedad, nerviosismo y, la Señora observó, reprobación. Las voces hablaban de escándalo, las miradas denotaban afrenta. El General superaba su propia excentricidad una vez más, cuando todos creían haberlo visto todo. Pero Toga siempre había tenido la capacidad de reformularse, aunque en detrimento de la arcaica y tradicional sociedad youkai.

El General regresaba con la corona de una campaña militar exitosa, con sus estandartes en alto, soplados por el viento orgulloso del Oeste pero con un trofeo de guerra que la Señora habría calificado de impertinente.

La comitiva de bienvenida siempre era presidida por ella y no hacerlo en esa ocasión la hubiese puesto en un sitio antagónico para con él, por lo que apeló a la estratega que se consideraba y permaneció de pie al frente, reafirmándose como la primera aliada del General. Y él, tradicionalmente, la saludó primero.

Se miraron durante largo rato, con peculiar añoranza. Toga vio a la mujer que había sabido estar a su lado, la que había demostrado poseer una inteligencia única y una capacidad de diplomacia de la que él había carecido toda la vida. Irasue era la compañera perfecta, nadie podría haber sido más idónea para esa empresa que ella.

—¿Confías en ellos? —la escuchó preguntar, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la escolta que seguía de cerca un palanquín inusualmente decorativo.

—Sí.

|º|º|º|

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo cenaron en la alcoba que alguna vez compartieron cuando los afectos supieron tener un reinado próspero. Desde hacía algunos siglos su unión era meramente política y estratégica. Toga creía que hacían un buen equipo y el entendimiento mutuo de los intereses comunes facilitó su trato y lograron redescubrirse. Su trabajo conjunto fluía perfectamente.

—La última vez que cometiste una acto imprudente fue cuando retiraste tu alianza de Ryukotsusei —comenzó ella.

—¿Crees que he sido imprudente ahora?

Lo miró fijamente y Toga no necesitó una respuesta.

—¿En dónde la encontraste?

—En un palacio. Es una princesa.

Irasue abrió los ojos con cierta burla.

—¿Entiendes que aquí su "sangre noble" equivale a nada?

—De alguna manera es nuestra igual —sonrió.

—De _ninguna_ manera un humano podría ser el igual de un youkai. No busques donde no hay, Toga.

Él, sin muchas palabras, bebió sake.

—Te confieso que ni siquiera sopesé las consecuencias de esta decisión.

—Serán nefastas, por si necesitas saber.

—Su nombre es Izayoi.

Irasue escuchó el amor con el que pronunció el nombre y supo en ese instante que lo ayudaría.

—No puedo dejarla ahora.

—Desde luego que no.

Toga la miró con un deje de sorpresa.

—No ahora que has tenido la osadía de embarazarla.

Él sonrió, porque estaba enamorado y porque el prospecto de un hijo con la mujer que amaba lo llenaba completamente.

—Deberás declararla tu concubina, yo estaré allí consintiendo el absurdo —comenzó— y prometerás no reconocer a los hijos que te dé. Sólo así podrás protegerlos.

Toga la observaba. Irasue era universalmente conocida por dos cuestiones principales y una de ellas era su aversión hacia la raza humana. No le temblaba la voz al declararlos inferiores, al considerarlos la perversión misma de la Naturaleza. Los creía criaturas incapaces, de vicios, de creencias vulgares y bajas. Absolutamente indignos, inequívocamente abyectos.

—No me mires así —le acusó.

Él liberó una risa, ronca y genuina, de las antiguas.

—No sé qué haría sin ti, Irasue.

—Perecer —repuso al tiempo, incorporándose—. He perdido la cuenta de las oportunidades en las que previne la caída de tu ciudad y tu dinastía en tus ausencias.

—Tú deberías comandar el Oeste.

La hizo sonreír.

—Qué tedio sería.

La vio llevar sus sedas plateadas fuera de su presencia y algo dentro del General respiró de alivio. Pero tan pronto como supo que sería asistido, que en esa empresa no estaba solo, pensó en que había alguien más a quien debía rendir cuenta de su última aventura. Ese interlocutor no sería tan propenso a concesiones y aunque en sus silencios tuviese la posibilidad de explicar, con mutismo se le serían denegadas sus justificaciones.

|º|º|º|

Alejado comúnmente de las dinámicas de la corte, su heredero descansaba en una ancha rama en lo alto de un anciano fresno, en las afueras de la ciudad. Allí la quietud del bosque permitía la introspección y el General no conocía a nadie más meditabundo y reflexivo que su hijo. Sesshomaru siempre había sido particular, de muy joven poseyendo una capacidad crítica que sorprendía a sus maestros y ridiculizaba sus enseñanzas. Sagaz, astuto y acertadamente intuitivo, Sesshomaru prometía ser el mejor líder que el Oeste podía tener.

 _Digno hijo de su madre_.

—Hijo.

—Padre.

El General se sentó a los pies del fresno y se preparó.

—La primera vez que sentí miedo en mi vida fue el día que naciste —inició al cabo de unos minutos—. Fueron esos los dos días más largos y agónicos que experimenté.

 _El aroma de la sangre, los gritos de tu madre, mi pánico al pensar que los perdería…_

—Se me aconsejó aceptar lo inexorable —recordó—, nadie creía que sobrevivirían. Pero yo esperé.

 _Esperando como un condenado del otro lado de la puerta, impotente, inane, como un completo inútil que nada podía aportar a la situación más que un rostro preocupado…_

—Y entonces escuché tu llanto —sonrió.

 _Caí sobre mis rodillas, vencido ante el alivio, la dicha. Las lágrimas me asaltaron. Lloré como un niño, sonriente, dichoso, afortunado…_

—Me declaré el más venturoso de todos. Te tenía a ti y aún la tenía a tu madre —respiró profundamente, removido por las remembranzas—. Pero el temor de un evento similar, la posibilidad de que no seríamos tan venturosos en una segunda oportunidad… Decidimos desistir.

—Por eso soy hijo único.

—No sé por qué no hablamos de esto antes —el General acarició las flores silvestres que crecían entre las raíces expuestas.

—Porque serás padre otra vez, contrario a tu resignación.

—Tal vez —asintió, incapaz de sofrenar la sonrisa.

El silencio posterior quiso sugerir el fin de la conversación, pero Sesshomaru escucharía más:

—Quiero que consideres al niño como tu familia.

—¿Al _hanyou_? —el General escuchó la negativa en su tono de voz y su corazón de padre se contrajo con dolor.

—Sesshomaru… —el rápido descenso de su hijo lo interrumpió e incorporándose, se miraron.

—No formaré parte de esta vesania, padre —comenzó con calma—. Traer a esa humana fue un error, permitirle que te de un hanyou es otro. Lo que has pretendido con esto supondrá graves consecuencias.

—Por eso te necesito en esto. Conmigo.

—No —la glacial tranquilidad de sus palabras incomodaba al General—. Madre pudo haber accedido a asistirte, pero yo no tomaré parte en algo contrario a mis creencias.

—Estoy hablando de tu medio hermano, Sesshomaru.

—Yo también.

—¿Porque será hanyou?

—La idea de que humanos y youkais no deben coexistir no nació ayer, padre. La historia ha demostrado que tal evento trae como corolario funestas repercusiones.

—No podrás negarlo toda la vida, Sesshomaru.

—Respetaré que es tu hijo, pero no esperes de mí el rol de un hermano mayor, porque no lo seré.

—En tu juventud no ves los desaciertos de tu arbitrariedad —decretó finalmente— y algún día, hijo, verás que esta postura siempre estuvo caduca, que nunca tuvo fundamento. La vida te demostrará que estos argumentos que tan injustamente has delineado quedarán atrapados en tu garganta.

Sesshomaru llegó a pensar que su padre estaba en lo cierto y la idea de que sus propias estructuras se tambalearían en el futuro lo removieron con cierta turbación.

* * *

 **NA:** ¿Se aburrieron? Es que lo último es importante.


	5. El vínculo que une

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **Aclaración:** A efectos de no confundir a nadie, aviso: lo primero que van a leer es lo que ocurrió en el pasado, después hay una escena del presente pero que además es un flashback.

* * *

 **V**

 **El vínculo que une**

Hacía muchas lunas que andaba el mismo camino. Los aromas, los sonidos, las presencias familiares, lo que era suyo, lo que le pertenecía. Andaba el mismo camino, noche tras noche, en busca de la _sensación_ , aquello intangible que le diera una certeza concreta. Había algo que no estaba en su sitio, algo dentro suyo que tenía dificultades para funcionar apropiadamente.

Carecía de algo esencial. Algo familiar. Conocido. Suyo.

Sonidos foráneos lo alertaron y su enfrascamiento culminó rápidamente. Levantó la cabeza y afinó sus sentidos. Sus oídos le trajeron respuestas inmediatas.

—¿Muchachos? ¿Sango? —una voz femenina se acercaba— ¿Cómo puede ser posible que…?

Giró sobre su eje, a la espera de la forastera, a la espera de poder conocer a su próxima víctima. Y de los arbustos salió.

La mujer, humana además, cesó su monólogo y clavó sus ojos índigo en él, visiblemente sorprendida con su presencia, tan silenciosa y subrepticia. Una suerte de vínculo se manifestó y el análisis fue recíproco, fue compartido, fue _familiar_.

—Hola —sonrió.

—Estos son mis dominios.

—Oh, lo siento mucho, no lo sabía.

Esa mujer poseía aromas peculiares, que nunca antes había percibido. Su atuendo era foráneo, sus modismos ajenos; su ignorancia evidente y su aura indiscutidamente sobrenatural. Sesshomaru estaba frente a una criatura que jamás hubiese imaginado y sin embargo, había algo conocido en ella.

—¿Podemos hacer de cuenta que nunca estuve aquí? —peticionó, otra vez la sonrisa en los labios y un tono juguetón que lo intrigó.

—No.

—Oh.

—Los intrusos pagan sus faltas.

—Oh —toda alegría se evaporó, no obstante, no distinguía preocupación por su suerte incierta.

La brisa le trajo olores cítricos y mentolados y Sesshomaru no supo a qué conclusión arribar.

—Disculpa…

— _Lord Sesshomaru_ —corrigió.

—¿Es un Lord?

Él asintió.

—Disculpe mi impertinencia —e hizo una escueta reverencia—, Lord Sesshomaru. Desconocía su identidad. Yo soy Kagome Higurashi, para lo que necesite.

—No necesito nada de humanos.

—Estoy segura de que no —rió—. ¿Cree que pueda dejarme ir hoy? Si algún día piso sus dominios sin su consentimiento, prometo dar cuenta de mis acciones.

—¿Por qué crees que mostraría misericordia a un humano?

—¿Por nuestra ignorancia? —intentó.

— _Son_ ignorantes —concedió.

—Y nuestro olfato es pésimo. ¿Cómo saber en dónde empieza y termina un límite?

Sesshomaru dio unos pasos hacia ella.

—Mm.

—Y ya que no tomé nada, ni pretendo hacerlo, mi presencia es, podría decirse, inofensiva.

—Un humano nunca podría suponer una amenaza.

—¿Qué tal una sacerdotisa?

Sesshomaru se detuvo a escasa distancia de ella, apreciando su cabello húmedo y algunas gotas caer por sus mejillas. De su hombro colgaba algo amarillo con artefactos de aromas variados, incluidos los cítricos y mentolados.

—¿Crees tener el poder para vencerme?

—Mis poderes no son muy impresionantes —confesó con diversión—. No he tenido el entrenamiento apropiado y es más difícil de lo que parece.

—Una miko sin uso apropiado de sus poderes no es miko alguna.

—Podríamos decir que soy una miko potencial.

Kagome asumió seriedad cuando advirtió la cercanía de su interlocutor; estaba a un palmo de él, podía estirar la mano y alcanzar su armadura, estirar el brazo y llegar hasta su rostro donde dos trazos decoraban sus mejillas; y el deseo de sentir esa piel despertó un peculiar nerviosismo. Su presencia le resultaba conocida, como si lo hubiese visto en otro sitio, en otras circunstancias, bajo otros cielos y diferentes paisajes.

—Si cruzas mis límites sin mi concesión otra vez, enfrentarás una penitencia.

—Le agradezco, Lord Sesshomaru —Kagome decidió no tentar su suerte y pronto se fue, ingresando al bosque y dejando atrás aquel singular personaje.

Sesshomaru dejó ese episodio en un segundo plano al tiempo, cuando como un relámpago recordó una de las últimas conversaciones que había sostenido con su padre.

Kagome, siempre predispuesta a cavilar todo en mayor profundidad, se avocó por completo a pensarlo. Su trayecto de regreso, una vez reconocido el camino, fue para recapitular, recordar y almacenar. _Sesshomaru_.

Verlo entre los cedros, las píceas y los abetos, impávido en una extraña medida, altivo y estoico, le resultó familiar. Nunca lo había visto, jamás había oído hablar de él ni de su peculiar nombre, pero se había sorprendido al sentirse relajada en su presencia, _cómoda_. Había intercambiado un diálogo familiar, le había gustado conversar con él.

—¿Dónde estabas, Kagome? —interpeló un furioso pero evidentemente preocupado Inuyasha.

—Me perdí —sonrió.

—Qué extraño —comentó Miroku.

—Pero no estaba tan lejos —siguió la miko—, ¿no alcanzabas a _olfatearme_?

Inuyasha se contrarió por el comentario pero más le pesó el aroma foráneo que sentía en ella. Kagome no hizo la lectura solapada, ni siquiera imaginaba que aquel nuevo personaje guardaba estrecha relación con su amigo y, eventualmente, con ella.

El hanyou optó por no hacer más comentarios alusivos al pequeño accidente, en lugar, obligó a todos a continuar con su éxodo, lejos de los límites de los dominios del Oeste. Se había distraído, se había dejado llevar por el calor del momento.

No podía toparse con él. Sería un costoso equívoco.

Precisamente esa era la razón por la cual no había ido en busca de Kagome. Cuanta verdad jamás divulgaría.

* * *

—Tienes que hablar con tu hermano.

— _Medio_ hermano —corrigió, impulsado por el hábito.

—Esta actitud es reprochable.

Inuyasha se irguió en su asiento, cruzándose de brazos en un claro gesto defensivo; su mirada en otro sitio, lejos de los ojos sabedores de su madre, y sobre las máquinas que con sonidos y colores dictaban con íntegra precisión los vaivenes literales de su vida. Ni siquiera las numerosas flores que había mandado colocar, ni los perfumes y colores había logrado dar vida a esa triste habitación.

—Inuyasha, los une la sangre.

—Nuestro vínculo es meramente de parentesco, no afectivo.

—Cuando yo no esté…

—Deja de hablar así —le reprochó, mirándola fijamente.

—Hijo, no ignoremos lo evidente.

—No hagas de esta conversación tu deseo de lecho de muerte —destemplado innato, el hijo no medía— porque no me acercaré a Sesshomaru aunque lo pidas. Él no quiere saber de mí y yo no quiero saber de él. ¿Por qué debo forzar algo que ninguno desea?

—¿Acaso crees que nacieron hermanos por error?

—Nuestra rivalidad tal vez no tenga sentido, pero _está_. De todas formas —agregó con aire ausente—, deberé verlo para la lectura del testamento de padre.

—Toga no querría esto.

—Mi padre no está aquí para dar cuenta de eso —se incorporó y depositó un delicado beso en su frente—. Descansa, madre, te veré mañana.

Inuyasha salió, en soledad respiró profundamente, se alejó y antes de que sus ojos lo encontraran, su hermano mayor daba sosegados pasos por el largo pasillo del hospital, con destino a esa misma habitación.

Sesshomaru hizo un escueto ejercicio mental, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso ante la perspectiva de ver a la mujer que durante tantos años había desdeñado. La misma mujer que en ese exacto momento luchaba por su vida, la que con debilidad le había implorado la viera, que quería decirle algo.

Sesshomaru sopesó si el peso foráneo que sentía en su interior tenía que ver con la inaudita necesidad de ser perdonado.

No muy lejos de allí, Kagome y su carrera hacían un ensordecedor eco. El llanto humedecía sus ojos y la desesperación, manifiesta en cada uno de sus gestos y facciones, daban cuenta de las tristes noticias que había recibido.

Kagome no vio al hombre que ingresaba a una habitación, sólo vio el destello azul marino de su saco, y él ignoró todo cuanto acontecía fuera de aquella puerta.

* * *

 **NA:** Como que desaparecí de la faz de la tierra, ¿no? Gracias por sus bellos reviews e intentaré actualizar cada una semana como tan audazmente dije que sería.


	6. Pasado manifiesto

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **VI**

 **Pasado manifiesto**

 _—_ _Regresaste —dijo una voz familiar—. Siempre supe que regresarías._

 _El viento hacía volar los pétalos de los cerezos. Pensó que era invierno, que los cerezos no deberían haber florecido, que era sumamente extraño. La luz era muy brillante, muy blanca y los detalles del paisaje se escapaban._

 _—_ _¿Regresar adónde?_

 _La voz liberó una risa y juró conocerla, pero no la identificó._

 _—_ _A casa, por supuesto._

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la avanzada madrugada manifestada en su reloj despertador. Observó los números hasta que se hicieron las seis y sólo entonces se incorporó, cansado por alguna razón, desorientado, en su propio departamento, la casa que había sido casa durante años; repentinamente se sentía incómodo allí.

La rutina matutina inició pronto y tras dejar a Rin en la escuela, se incorporó al tráfico de la ciudad para dirigirse a uno de sus sitios predilectos. Su fin de semana en el castillo había dejado impresiones profundas y su pequeña aventura en la biblioteca había despertado su curiosidad como hacía mucho tiempo no ocurría.

Había llegado a una peculiar sección. Diarios, minuciosos registros sobre las actividades que aquel señor feudal llevaba a cabo, sus experiencias, decisiones, actividades, personalidades con las que trataba. Llegó a pensar en que le agradaba la meticulosidad de ese hombre hasta que las páginas se presentaron sin inscripción alguna; pasándolas velozmente, advirtió que esas valiosas anotaciones se interrumpían. Los próximos diarios pertenecían ya al siguiente señor feudal.

Y fue la última oración que leyó la que permanecería con él.

 _Siempre supe que regresarías…_

Sesshomaru se detuvo a medio camino de las escaleras, escuchando la voz de su sueño hacer eco en su cabeza. Esperó a que hiciera silencio y anulando ese momento, ingresó al Museo Edo Tokio; y su mente analítica, obrando unilateralmente, almacenó el sonido de la voz de su padre.

|º|º|º|

Una conversación sobre exhibiciones permanentes, inventarios, fechas, horarios y eventos llenaba la tradicional oficina. Papeles que pasaban otros papeles, acuerdos, arreglos, concesiones. Cabezas que asentían y datos finales que se documentaban, Kagome dio por finalizada su primera actividad del día. Antes de salir, un rostro conocido se acercó a ella con una cordial sonrisa.

—Permíteme acompañarte, Kagome —y juntos salieron.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su amigo habló:

—Se vendió el castillo.

—Sí —sonrió Kagome.

—¿Era él?

Otra sonrisa más grande dando una respuesta afirmativa.

—¿Te reconoció?

—Por supuesto que no —doblaron una esquina, su amigo recibió unas carpetas y prosiguieron.

La joven mañana traía pocos visitantes al museo y el silencio hacía eco en los amplios espacios, sosegando el espíritu del buen observador. La dinámica de las exposiciones siempre había fascinado a Kagome y siempre le resultaba apasionante; ese día, como otros anteriores, se encontraba deseosa de pasearse por el lugar.

—Con que Sesshomaru Taisho —comentó.

—Sí.

Y en simultáneo, otra voz cerca de ellos:

—¿Sí?

Ambos se volvieron rápidamente. Uno con una feliz sonrisa y otra con arreboladas mejillas.

* * *

Kagome observaba los fragmentos en su pequeño confinamiento de cristal. Su belleza aterradora e inconmensurable poder la hundían en la reflexión y llegaban a sofocarla. Esa búsqueda parecía nunca acabar; hacía más de dos años que deambulaba las tierras del Japón feudal, derrotando enemigos, creyéndose cerca de Naraku sólo para ser tristemente decepcionados, encontrando fragmentos para luego perderlos a manos hostiles.

Últimamente pensaba mucho en su familia, en la posibilidad de que algún día no cruzase el pozo, de que su vida acabara allí, en esa tierra desconocida y cruel, en otro tiempo y lejos de los suyos.

El fulgor rosado de los diminutos trofeos mermó y la miko se concentró.

Debía recordar que su epopeya era honrada y aunque en oportunidades doliera, también obligatoria.

Fuertes y vehementes despliegues de poder acabaron con su enfrascamiento y mirando el horizonte, vio el firmamento testigo de ese episodio teñido de un oscuro gris, relámpagos explotando, simulando un cielo partiéndose en miles de pedazos. Arriba, sobre su propia cabeza, el sol brillaba impávido.

—Una guerra ha iniciado —dijo la voz de la anciana Kaede.

—¿Qué clase de guerra?

—Una de grandes demonios, sin duda.

Un rugido estremecedor viajó por los bosques a gran velocidad, llegando a las sacerdotisas, provocando escalofríos.

—Aterrador, ¿no? —terció Miroku.

Shippo, caminando a su lado, guardó silencio y con una cola vibrando se refugió en los brazos de Kagome.

—Nunca sentí tanta energía como esa antes.

—Hay una preponderante —señaló el monje.

—Sí —Kagome pensó que le resultaba vagamente familiar.

Inuyasha, entre las ramas de un abeto, lejos de los demás, observaba aquella misma escena, ceño fruncido, sentimientos encontrados.

Desde que supiera que Kagome había conocido a Sesshomaru, había descubierto que la noción le preocupaba, y no por razones de seguridad precisamente. Él comprendía la verdadera naturaleza de su medio hermano, conocía su ideología, sabía quién era cabalmente. Y que su amiga hubiese regresado sana y salva de su primer encuentro con él, habiendo violado los límites de sus dominios, esos que protegía tan celosamente, le inspiraba suspicacia.

Sesshomaru no sería sólo una anécdota e Inuyasha se percató de que los eventos venideros serían más que sólo la búsqueda de fragmentos.

—Sería prudente aguardar, ¿no lo crees? —la voz de Miroku lo sobresaltó.

Inuyasha miró hacia abajo, encontrando su cabello oscuro y el brillo de su bastón.

—Ese enfrentamiento terminará pronto —repuso.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No tiene rivales —se dejó caer y aterrizó junto a su amigo—, nadie dura en combate.

—Lord Sesshomaru _es_ formidable.

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y Miroku leyó su postura defensiva.

—La señorita Kagome lo conoció, ¿no es así? Ese día en el bosque cuando se perdió.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—No puedo.

—¿No puedes o no quieres?

—No puedo —y lo miró fijamente.

Miroku también leyó veracidad.

—¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes?

—Larga historia —Inuyasha regresó con los demás y Miroku debió dar por terminada la conversación.

Y en ese instante, a kilómetros de distancia, el gran perro blanco asestó un último ataque, arrebatándole para siempre la vida a su contrincante, dejando que el veneno de su saliva corroyese aquel cuerpo ya inerte. Triunfal, rugió con gran vigor a las nubes negras que coronaban su victoria.

Jadeante, regresó a su forma antropomorfa y dando sosegados pasos, se aproximó a los restos mortales de su víctima y de entre la sangre y la carne extrajo tres fragmentos de una joya que nunca había visto pero cuya historia conocía perfectamente.

La perla de Shikon sólo había traído problemas a sus dominios. Con irritante periodicidad aparecían demonios creídos de poseer lo que se requería para derrotar el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, sólo por tener en su poder fragmentos de aquella joya.

Sin sospechar que esa perla sería más que periódicos incordios, Sesshomaru dio un último vistazo a los fragmentos y los guardó, involuntariamente pensando a quién se los daría.

* * *

 **NA:** Hoy se cumplen dos meses de hiatus, vamos a cortar con este silencio. Anuncio que vuelvo. Un millón de gracias por la paciencia.


	7. El aroma

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **VII**

 **El aroma**

—Miroku Maruyama —se presentó rápidamente—, es un placer conocerlo.

—El director del museo —señaló, devolviendo la cortesía.

—Así es —asintió con alegría—. Estoy a sus servicios. Ahora, si me disculpan, hay algo de suma importancia que debo atender.

Un veloz asentimiento de cabeza y Kagome vio a su amigo alejarse, sabiendo que había mentido atrozmente, que deliberadamente la había dejado a solas con Sesshomaru Taisho y que él también sabía que había mentido.

Los adultos se miraron entonces y Sesshomaru tomó la palabra:

—Es afortunado que la encuentre aquí. Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarle.

Kagome se sorprendió genuinamente y sus ojos bien abiertos debieron ser señal de algo porque su interlocutor continuó:

—Es sobre uno de los señores feudales. Sus escritos se interrumpen y en los diarios posteriores no encontré nada referido a su destino.

—Veré qué puedo hacer.

—¿No querrá saber a quién me refiero?

—No es necesario —le sonrió.

Cómo esperaba esa mujer conocer los pormenores de un personaje que ni siquiera él conocía certeramente. Y es que su señor feudal había resultado ser un enigma; puntilloso con sus deberes pero un completo extraño, su nombre no figuraba en ningún sitio, o en ninguno que estuviese dentro del castillo.

"Cítricos y menta ocuparon mi cabeza para siempre."

Sesshomaru no podía comenzar por formular la más superficial de las hipótesis siquiera. Esa última oración, desvinculada completamente de lo previo, sin una continuación que echase luz, sin otro soporte escrito, parecía albergar un significado decisivo, algo solapado que podía llegar a ser la respuesta a su incógnita.

Repentinamente inquieto, decidió distraerse con la muestra permanente, esa que siempre lograba transportarlo.

* * *

Irasue era universalmente conocida por dos cuestiones principales y una de ellas era su aversión hacia la raza humana.

La otra, la superioridad en la nobleza de su sangre. Superior a la del General, superior a la de todos, par únicamente de esos ancestros que llevaban la marca en la frente, par de su primogénito, tan excelso como ella.

Su linaje, vetusto y señero, de origen incierto y supremacía indiscutida, eran su mejor arma. Le había valido la unión más ventajosa de todas, su posición jamás había sido puesta en cuestionamiento, sus asesoramientos no eran más que órdenes sutilmente disimuladas que los demás sólo anhelaban acatar.

Acostumbrada a ser obedecida, a ver las cabezas agacharse en su presencia, a tenerlo todo con sólo verlo, Irasue jamás pensó que existiría criatura que no siguiese esos tácitos preceptos. Y allí estaba, experimentando por primera vez en su larga vida lo que era ser involuntariamente confrontada.

—Si pretendes sobrevivir aquí, deberás actuar como el ser inferior que eres.

La concubina del General abrió ligeramente los ojos, también desacostumbrada a las contiendas de la corte. Después de todo, ella también era de sangre noble; hasta hacía unos meses, ella había sido una princesa. Menos urticante y ácida que su contraparte, pero noble al fin.

—¿Por qué has hecho prometer a Toga que-?

Una delicada mano y sus garras carmesí detuvieron su discurso.

—No puedes referirte a Toga en esos términos.

La humana en la sala respiró profundo, ahogando su irritación, y lo volvió a intentar:

—¿Por qué has hecho prometer al General que no reconocerá a nuestro hijo?

Irasue celebró silenciosamente el magnífico té que degustaba.

—¿Acaso no se te explicó?

—Sí, pero-

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres saber realmente?

Izayoi frunció el ceño.

—¿Acaso creíste que vendrías aquí en calidad de la nueva esposa del General? ¿Que se me desplazaría así tú podías tomar mi sitio? ¿Qué los _hanyous_ que trajeras al mundo formarían parte de la línea sucesoria? —dio otro sorbo— Serás la concubina del General, tus hijos serán ilegítimos y eso es todo lo que se te ofrecerá.

Irasue sintió sal en el aire y los ojos húmedos de su interlocutora hablaban de un inminente llanto.

—A menos que quieras poner tu vida y la de tu hijo en peligro.

—¿Cómo podríamos suponer un peligro?

— _Nunca_ un General tomó a una humana como compañera. _Nunca_ un hanyou comandó el Oeste. No existe tal noción en este mundo —sonrió—. Te diré más: lo que hizo Toga va en contra de nuestras leyes. Podrían enjuiciarlo y sentenciarlo por esto.

—¿Por qué no lo han hecho ya?

—Porque _mis_ órdenes están más allá de nuestras leyes.

—¿Tú…?

— _Usted_ —corrigió.

Irasue se incorporó con gran elegancia, manipulando su abanico con evidente maestría.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber.

Izayoi no escucharía respuesta alguna, sólo el roce de aquellas sedas alejarse.

* * *

Del último cajón de su mesa de noche extrajo una caja de madera de nogal; los detalles de la ebanistería siempre habían llamado su atención, los pormenores artísticos de esa caja sosegaban sus sentidos. Él no se aferraba a las cuestiones materiales, pero esa caja lo acompañaba desde hacía mucho tiempo y fue con el tiempo que aceptó la posibilidad de nunca atreverse a deshacerse de ella.

Pero la caja no era más que un contenedor. Dentro, trazos de historia se manifestaban en fotografías y objetos, en momentos concretos y experiencias que abarcaban los más significativos episodios de su primera juventud.

Encontrarse con uno de los abanicos de su madre ciertamente fue una sorpresa. Lo abrió y lo observó como se observa toda cosa inédita. No recordaba haber conservado ese artefacto, sabía que nada de lo que alguna vez había pertenecido a su madre manifestó interés en guardarlo. Pero ese abanico, ilustrado con un paisaje nocturno, despertó su curiosidad en un nuevo nivel. Ese cielo estrellado, esa luna llena, ya los había visto antes.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a manifestarse inquieto. No creía lo que su cerebro conjuraba pero sus pies quemaban en deseo de ir hasta el sitio en cuestión y confirmar lo que ya sospechaba.

* * *

La Señora de las Tierras del Oeste cerró el abanico con un gran estrépito. Sus pasos eran rápidos y los vaivenes de sus sedas aterradores. Los sirvientes rápidamente se abrían paso, agachando la cabeza en cuanto la vislumbraban en la distancia. No emitía sonido y sus movimientos eran armónicos, y quien no supiera mucho sobre ella pensaría que sólo tenía prisa, pero Irasue ardía.

Arribando a destino, con un brusco ademán ordenó a las escoltas que custodiaban la entrada alejarse y sin mucha ceremonia, ignorando completamente el fusuma invernal, ingresó al estudio del General.

Toga dejó el sake a medio camino y decidiendo postergar ese trago, aguardó estoico la tormenta:

—Cuando accedí a asistirte en este patético teatro que has montado con tu humana, entre mis términos no figuraba velar por ella en caso de que _faltases_.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza.

—¿Apelas al sarcasmo? —se burló— Eso quiere decir que el omnipotente Señor de las Tierras del Oeste no se siente seguro.

—Tengo motivos para permanecer con vida. Habría evitado esto si hubiese tenido otra opción.

—Esta guerra que Ryukotsusei te declaró…

—Lo sé —expresó, una mano en alto—. Sé de qué se trata.

—Aquí están las consecuencias de tu pequeño botín de guerra.

—No me atormentes, Irasue.

—No tocaré este tema otra vez —le aseguró—. Sólo diré que no subestimes a Ryukotsusei.

—Lo conozco.

—Y sin embargo, en su momento decidiste privarlo de tu amistad.

Abriendo el abanico con fuerza, apartó la mirada.

—Si falto…

—Calla —demandó, clavando sus ojos en él una vez más.

—Irasue —insistió.

—Esta conversación deberías tenerla con nuestro hijo. _Si faltas_ será él quien decida el destino de ambos.

El General se llamó a silencio. Irasue advirtió temor en la mirada cansada de su compañero.

—Sesshomaru no atentará contra ellos —dijo, en son de recordatorio.

—No, pero, ¿quién lo hará?

—Ocúpate de tu próxima guerra, busca un modo de aplazarla. Yo veré finalmente qué tan capaz soy de influenciar a la corte.

—Irasue —la llamó, antes de que desapareciera—, gracias.

La daiyoukai prefirió no decir nada, ocultando su incertidumbre detrás de la luna llena en su abanico.

* * *

 **NA:** Perdón que desaparecí de la faz de la tierra, es que me mudé y estuve sin internet.


	8. Razones detrás

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Razones detrás**

Su epopeya continuaba y el grupo sentía el peso del tiempo hacerse grande. Las semanas hacían su lento tránsito y las razones de optimismo mermaban. Kagome, bajo el yugo de su responsabilidad, luchaba contra su propio desgano para traer luz a sus amigos, pero algunos días sus intentos eran vanos. En esos momentos, cuando toda esperanza tocaba fondo, regresaban a tierras conocidas y la miko tomaba la oportunidad para ir a su época.

Entonces al regresar, todo parecía mejor.

Esa oportunidad sería una férrea prueba de ello.

En el minuto que sus pies tocaron suelo feudal, Kagome escuchó arbustos cercanos anunciar una presencia y preparándose, esperó.

—¿Lord Sesshomaru?

Él no emitió respuesta, sólo la miró.

Sentándose más cómodamente sobre el borde del pozo, lo observó con calma. Al relajarse, instantáneamente sintió la presencia de la perla.

—¿Qué lo trae tan lejos de sus dominios?

Sesshomaru extendió el brazo y al abrir el puño, el fulgor de tres fragmentos ofrecieron una respuesta.

— _Esto_ no pertenece a mis dominios.

Kagome se incorporó y se aproximó.

—Asumo que no le interesa tenerlos.

Negando una vez, se los dio.

—Gracias.

—Tu joya genera disturbios en mis fronteras.

—En todos sitios —lo miró, preocupada.

Sus ojos parecieron encontrar un punto de anclaje en el otro, aferrándose firmemente ante lo que el índigo y el ámbar ofrecían. Si los segundos transcurrieron impávidos, si el mundo no renunció a detenerse, ellos no lo advirtieron; una suerte de realidad alterna se hizo manifiesta y esa, familiar para ambos, sólo se interrumpió con la aparición de una tercera presencia.

Kagome miró en aquella dirección, cuando su mudo interlocutor cambió el semblante.

Su amigo caminaba lentamente hacia ellos, cauteloso, prudente, con desconfianza.

—¿Inuyasha?

La energía en el aire se transformó rápidamente y Kagome se sintió repentinamente alerta. Mirando a Sesshomaru nuevamente, su instinto decidió dar un paso hacia atrás. El daiyoukai dio un frío recibimiento a su medio hermano y éste sólo optó por el silencio.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó la miko, advirtiendo la situación.

Sesshomaru pasó por alto el malestar que ver al hanyou le generó, sólo unos segundos para comprender que esa mujer tenía un vínculo con él. Los dioses burlaban su intelecto. Pero también entendió por qué antes no lo había advertido, la presencia de Inuyasha en ella, el olor de hanyou que su cerebro había grabado con vigor.

Cítricos y menta.

Otra vez allí, en ese sitio, sobre su cabello oscuro y su piel blanca.

—Inuyasha es también hijo de mi padre.

—¿Son hermanos? —asombrada, buscó en su amigo una profundización del tema.

—No —repuso Inuyasha.

Kagome dejó claramente de manifiesto la confusión en su ceño fruncido.

—Pero si…

—Kagome —el tono reservado de Inuyasha detuvo a tiempo los cuestionamientos.

La miko buscó en Sesshomaru algo más pero se encontró con el vacío de su abrupta ausencia.

—¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

—Sesshomaru y yo sí somos medios hermanos.

Volviéndose, esperó más.

—Pero él me negó como tal.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que-

—Lo sé —le concedió—, pero lo hizo, formalmente.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—En un acto público. Todos lo escucharon —Inuyasha hablaba de los eventos con una naturalidad que hizo doler a Kagome—. Él ya era el nuevo líder del Oeste cuando lo hizo por lo que sus palabras fueron declaradas decreto.

—Eso es horrible.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo que fue y ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. No tiene importancia para mí.

—¿Tu padre no tuvo nada para decir? —enardecida, su voz encontraba tonos más elevados con cada palabra dicha.

—Mi padre ya había muerto.

El tono de su amigo sugería que nada más se diría alusivo al tópico y ella respetó silenciosamente su petición. Entonces buscó en su mano lo último que había recibido y resolvió enfocarse en eso.

—De acuerdo —dijo entonces, mirándolo—. Busquemos a los demás, hay que seguir.

|º|º|º|

Cerrando los ojos, dejó que sus otros sentidos guiaran el camino; no había obstáculo alguno que desacelerara su marcha, no había peligro, potencial o aparente, que lo distrajese. Su instinto, siempre correcto y acabado, tomaba cómodamente el timón; mientras, su cerebro obraba de modo autónomo, buscando explicaciones razonables a los eventos nada azarosos que habían encontrado su cause hacia él.

Aguardó la noche para surcar el cielo estrellado, magníficamente iluminado por la luna llena, y en su forma original viajó con premura.

 _Observándola, pensó por qué lo hacía en absoluto._

 _Desde la distancia, le hizo una reverencia, saludándolo, y entonces se acercó, ella y su prominente vientre._

 _—_ _Señor._

 _Sesshomaru elevó ligeramente el mentón._

 _—_ _¿Me haría el honor de acompañarme al té?_

 _Hizo una seña y sentándose frente a ella, esperaron la infusión. Mientras, la estudió con gran cuidado, aprovechando la cercanía. Su estado de gravidez aparentaba un pesar, su rostro cansado y su postura exhausta daban cuenta de su avanzada gestación que parecían sólo mermar su energía con cada día que transcurría. Sesshomaru podía oír un veloz corazón dentro, latiendo expectante._

 _Se preguntó si sabría que era un niño lo que traería al mundo._

— _Esperaba_ — _comenzó entonces, con timidez_ — _que pudiese decirme algo sobre la guerra que se avecina._

— _Ryukotsusei fue aliado del Oeste hace mucho tiempo. Discrepancias más recientes hicieron que mi padre optase por alejarse_ — _la miró fijamente_ — _. Razones actuales dieron una nueva oportunidad a Ryukotsusei de declarar formalmente la guerra._

 _Izayoi sospechaba. Desde que los rumores de un posible evento bélico llegasen a ella, había sospechado que tenía que ver con ella, con lo que había escuchado de Irasue, de lo que su presencia suponía para el Oeste._

— _Si te lo preguntabas_ — _prosiguió_ — _, efectivamente tiene que ver contigo._

— _¿No hay nada que-?_

— _Difícilmente_ — _interrumpió, recibiendo su taza_ — _. Esta guerra es un hecho._

— _¿Usted participará?_

— _No._

 _La concubina buscó en su té una distracción que no encontró._

— _Alguien debe permanecer aquí. Mi padre dio órdenes específicas._

 _Lo miró, deseando que explicase._

— _Tu seguridad y la del hanyou_ — _ofreció entonces._

Siglos habían transcurrido desde que aquella conversación encontrase sitio en su mundo, y durante más de esos dos siglos Sesshomaru mantuvo bajo la superficie el verdadero detalle y la real explicación detrás de sus acciones.

Su padre había dado órdenes, su madre había sido específica en ese momento, pero él había tomado el camino que algo símil a su consciencia juzgó de apropiado. La concubina y su hanyou habían despertado sus más execrables pensamientos y su ideología nunca se mantuvo tan firme como cuando ellos aparecieron ese día en su hogar, pero algo cambió cuando escuchó el llanto del recién nacido quebrar el silencio sepulcral de esa madrugada.

No era compasión o bondad, no era afecto o generosidad. Era lo apropiado. Lo correcto desde algún punto de vista dentro de su rígida estructura.

— _¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?_ — _le acusó su madre, sarcástica sonrisa en los labios._

 _La miró de soslayo, reservándose cualquier réplica. En la distancia, lejos, a kilómetros de allí, podía ver una tormenta aproximarse._

— _Tu padre estaría muy feliz._

— _No lo hago por él._

— _Por ti tampoco, estoy segura._

 _El silencio de su hijo no sugería nada pero, después de todo, ella lo había traído al mundo._

— _Tú no haces caridad_ — _insistió_ —. _Tus acciones siempre te reportan algún beneficio._

— _Asumirás que aquí lo hay._

 _Irasue, sorprendida sobremanera por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, no dijo más y luchó por hacer paz con la idea de que su hijo, efectivamente, obraba sin esperar nada a cambio._

 _Desterrando a la concubina con su hanyou, negarlo a éste como hermano, habían garantizado la vida de ambos._


	9. Testigos de ayer y hoy

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **IX**

 **Testigos de ayer y hoy**

El General había denominado esa habitación el Cuarto de Armas. Allí, las posesiones más letales y valiosas de su dinastía se mostraban expectantes, agradando a ojos apreciativos. En exposición, las armas que le habían pertenecido, a él, sus antepasados y sucesores, existían bajo expreso comando en exclusiva disposición para los miembros de la familia, cualquier intruso, curioso o ajeno tenía terminantemente prohibida la entrada; efectivamente tomar una en sus manos, una imposibilidad sobrenatural.

 _—_ _¿Es esta una creación para alimentar tu ego?_

 _El General rió divertido e Irasue no pudo evitar sonreír de lado._

 _—_ _Aliados y enemigos conviven muy cerca nuestro y la línea que divide a uno y otro a veces se… desdibuja —ofreció, empleando un tono sugerente._

 _—_ _¿Y el fusuma? ¿Qué explicación sabia tienes para eso?_

 _—_ _Nuestro hijo será el próximo Lord de las Tierras del Oeste —explicó._

 _—_ _Razón suficiente, supongo._

 _—_ _Única razón necesaria —la miró—. Además, me gusta ese abanico._

 _La Señora lo abrió con coquetería, exhibiéndolo._

* * *

El fusuma, ese mismo que había pretendido ignorar aquella primera vez, el que no supo por qué lo había alejado, ese mismo fusuma lo llamaba de la más extraña de las maneras. Conectar un abanico y un fusuma de medio milenio de antigüedad lo desconcertaba más allá de cualquier explicación y la sustantividad de que algo elemental ocurría allí aceleraba sus pensamientos, ansiosos por lógica.

Abriéndolo, miró el paisaje nocturno.

Levantando la vista, miró el fusuma.

Sus manos decidieron elevarse y hacer el paralelo.

Sesshomaru tuvo que obligarse a aceptar el hecho de que había mucho más en ese sitio de lo que él conocía.

|º|º|º|

Todo museo tenía su sección prohibida, esa que el público corriente desconocía completamente, que los idóneos anhelaban estudiar en mayor profundidad, esa que ciertos personajes de jerarquía habían decidido ocultar, por la información sensible que podía transmitir, porque el mundo no parecía estar preparado para conocer todas las verdades que la historia había disimulado.

Ciertamente, sólo unos pocos ostentaban el rótulo de _conocedores_.

Frente a la imponente entrada de la residencia, Kagome saludó al guardia con gran familiaridad y aguardó a que los portones se abrieran; una cálida sonrisa y la joven ingresó a la propiedad. En la puerta ya estaba su anfitriona esperándola, amable semblante y afectuosos ojos dándole la bienvenida.

—Kagome.

—Kaede —sonrió, aproximándose—, hace mucho que no nos veíamos.

—Habrás tenido mucho que hacer, sin duda. Ven, pasa, nos aguarda el té.

Los pasillos de aquella particular residencia le eran profundamente conocidos. Muchos eran los años que atestiguaban de la amistad que unía ambas mujeres, especialmente singular el vínculo que las unía. Kaede había aparecido en su vida en tiempos de incertidumbre, dudas y extraños sueños; ella le había enseñado lo que una sacerdotisa era capaz de hacer, ella había abierto la puerta que había permanecido sellada, ocultando lo que su realidad era con respecto a otra pasada.

—¿Cómo está nuestro príncipe de brillante armadura?

—No ha desperdiciado tiempo —bebió—, ha dedicado largas horas a la biblioteca. Encontró los diarios.

—¿Ya? —se sorprendió— No cabe duda que es él.

—Y terminó de leerlos.

—Eso quiere decir que tiene preguntas —sonrió.

—Sí, quiere saber sobre _ese_ señor feudal que repentinamente dejó hojas en blanco.

Kaede rió suavemente.

—Si su corazón no ha aceptado lo evidente es porque su cerebro se opone a la idea.

—¿Crees que intuya?

—Creo que la evidencia lo está golpeando sin aviso previo y su cerebro busca la forma de alinear la información de modo coherente.

—Es él —señaló—, su cerebro analítico negará todo.

—Veremos por cuánto tiempo más.

|º|º|º|

 _—_ _Sesshomaru._

 _—_ _Izayoi —saludó con deferencia, ocupando la silla vacía junto a la cama._

 _Evitando encontrar sus ojos, Sesshomaru se dedicó a observar las máquinas y ella, curiosamente relajada, lo observaba a él. No podría negar nunca que era hijo de su padre, tal como su medio hermano, pero el parecido lo compartía con su madre, las manifestaciones contundentes de su herencia la hacían quererlo, por las cosas bellas que le recordaba._

 _Toga había sido el amor de su vida. Irasue una peculiar aliada. Sesshomaru un observador distante y mudo que prefirió mantenerse al margen de los acontecimientos; hasta que se hicieron personales._

 _—_ _Quiero agradecerte —al captar su mirada, le sonrió._

 _Él se llamó a silencio._

 _—_ _Nunca pudimos conocernos adecuadamente, nunca me lo permitiste._

 _—_ _No te consideraba digna de mis atenciones._

 _—_ _¿Ahora sí? ¿Es porque estoy muriendo?_

 _—_ _Porque mi_ padre _murió —aclaró._

 _—_ _Toga sólo tenía palabras de adoración para su primogénito._

 _—_ _¿Me has llamado para memorar?_

 _—_ _No, tú no te dejas ofuscar por el pasado._

 _No se habían conocido pero la amante de su padre parecía entenderlo en niveles ligeramente más íntimos. Escudriñándola, esperó a que continuara hablando, porque él, viéndola desvanecerse, no le haría saber nunca que jamás figuró en sus opciones dejar_ lo _s desamparados, que su padre había manifestado voluntades y que él había obrado en concordancia; porque había sido lo apropiado, lo que correspondía._

 _Era un hombre de honor._

 _—_ _¿Nos volveremos a ver? —preguntó, incorporándose._

 _—_ _No lo creo —negó suavemente, sonrisa en los labios—. Fue un placer verte, Sesshomaru._

 _Lo único que le ofreció fue una escueta reverencia. Izayoi lo vio partir y pensó en el pasado común, ese compartido siglos atrás, cuando sus circunstancias fueron similares a esas modernas, cuando sin decir nada, insinuando nada, revelando nada, la protegió; cuando ocultó sus acciones, cuando negó explicaciones y zanjó para siempre su obra, sin saber que siglos más tarde haría algo semejante._

 _Porque quienes son en esencia, lo son para siempre._

|º|º|º|

Innumerables habitaciones guardaban en su interior tesoros inimaginables, de valor ingente y, algunos de ellos, de capacidades sorprendentes. Kagome conocía la absoluta extensión de ese museo privado, bóveda de secretos especiales. Era de las pocas afortunadas que conocían las vetas ocultas de la historia de la humanidad.

 _Ese_ cuarto, con sus bellos ventanales ofreciendo la vista de un espléndido jardín, albergaba obras pictóricas de un período especial en _su_ historia. Ella sabía, el Sengoku era su época predilecta; las razones de dicha pasión sólo encontraron fundamento lógico cuando descubrió que ese período había sido significativo en niveles personales, en otra vida.

Uno de los muros exhibía los retratos de una de las más importantes familias de ese tiempo. Un señor feudal, su esposa e hijo. Kagome se detuvo en el último, en la reticencia de sus ojos al verse sumergido en el intento de un artista de pretender inmortalizarlo, cuando la inmortalidad ya era suya. La pintura, muy antigua, ya no lograba ilustrar de forma acabada el brillo sagaz en sus ojos ámbar, la chispa de quien sabe algo que otros no, lo extraordinario de sus facciones. Su armadura, su kimono, sus espadas; todos símbolos de su estatus.

—Ese Sesshomaru es más joven —dijo, cuando sintió a su amiga y mentora cerca.

—¿Y este?

Kagome quiso hablar, expresar, procurar las palabras necesarias para vocalizar aquello que sólo puede sentirse, hasta que se vio obligada a desistir.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Kaede? —preguntó entonces.

—Cuando la tierra era el dominio de criaturas sobrenaturales, cuando éstas impusieron leyes para separarse y diferenciarse de los simples mortales, un lord daiyoukai se enamoró de una sacerdotisa. Y aunque marcado por el trágico final de su padre, también entregado a los sentimientos de una humana, fue incapaz de no andar ese camino.

—¿La amó a pesar de todo?

— _Siempre_ se ama a pesar de todo —le recordó, sonriéndole—. Nuestro lord daiyoukai sabía que aguardaban terribles consecuencias pero se fió de sus aptitudes y posición.

Kagome escuchó el relato con gran aprensión, al tiempo que observaba en el retrato ojos ámbar que parecían devolver el gesto.


	10. El pacto de las almas

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Para no confundir a nadie (porque parece que tengo un don para eso) las partes en _itálicas_ corresponden a flashbacks.

* * *

 **X**

 **El pacto de las almas**

—¿En qué piensas, Kagome?

La aludida se volvió, sonriendo, su mano envolviendo la prisión de los fragmentos.

—Mañana es mi cumpleaños —dijo, como si tal cosa.

—Amerita festejo.

—¿ _Es_ este un momento para festejar?

—Es tu cumpleaños _y_ tal vez este sea precisamente el mejor momento para un festejo.

—Gracias, Sango.

Dejándola a su contemplación del atardecer, Sango regresó a la aldea y la sacerdotisa se permitió unos momentos más de soledad. En presencia de la inminente noche, viendo las estrellas encenderse poco a poco, sumiéndose en la afonía propia de ese momento, Kagome vio en el cielo, a gran distancia, una criatura rugir y su fragor sacudió su espíritu mismo. Y en esa oportunidad, lo reconoció.

El pequeño frasco en sus manos ya no era simplemente el contenedor de los fragmentos, era el recordatorio de que un daiyoukai aparecía periódicamente para entregarle alguno. Y verlo regularmente significaba hostilidades en su interior, la discordancia de sus sentimientos; significaba verlo y desear demandar una explicación por su trato frío hacia su hermano, su _amigo_ ; por su participación indirecta en esa búsqueda, por su _ayuda_.

Kagome cerró los ojos, buscando abstraerse.

Sesshomaru suprimió su youki y se aproximó decidido. La observó con languidez, pensando que era momento de admitir lo que le ocurría, lo que acontecía en contra de su voluntad en su interior, revolucionando el orden y el equilibrio de sus mandatos y disposiciones.

Cuando abrió los ojos y no se asustó al verlo, advirtió que había bajado la guardia y su presencia se había hecho notar.

—Lord Sesshomaru —saludó.

En el aire, como un ser etéreo, lo vio descender con lentitud, sus ojos fijos en ella, como un depredador. Advirtió que no habría fragmento en esa oportunidad, hecho que sólo logró acelerar la sangre en su venas.

 _Después de la quinta oportunidad, Kagome aprendió que Sesshomaru sólo aparecería si la encontraba en soledad. Había aprendido, a su vez, a no cuestionarlo; después de todo, estaba facilitando su trabajo enormemente y gracias a él habían logrado en unas semanas lo que a ellos les había demandado meses._

 _En contra de su voluntad, también, había aprendido que le gustaba verlo._

 _En ese sitio, al amparo de oídos sobrenaturales, muy próximos a una bella cascada, Kagome lo observaba en silencio. Él, del otro lado del río, hacía una labor semejante._

 _Él, como el destinatario del gran abanico de sus emociones, comenzaba a dudar su resolución. Cada encuentro era una prueba, un monumental obstáculo, la gran evaluación a su carácter. Era ver hasta dónde sería capaz de sostener esos límites que tácitamente había delineado en aquella primera oportunidad cuando la conoció. Analizar el modo lógico pero tramposo para lograr concesiones. Ver, en definitiva, lo equivocado que había estado cuando le aseguró a su madre que no había nada de qué preocuparse; era aceptar que su padre siempre había estado en lo cierto._

 _Sus argumentos lo alcanzaban y quedaban atrapados en su garganta._

 _—_ _Buenas tardes —saludó ella._

 _Cruzó el río, mojando sus prendas, importándole nada._

 _El ritual comenzó: él extendía la mano, exhibía uno o más fragmentos, ella los recibía y allí terminaba todo. Ese día, no obstante, sus dedos encontraron la manera de enredarse y sentir un tacto por largo tiempo añorado._

 _Kagome tuvo que obligarse a mantener la compostura e incapaz de controlar el rápido trabajo de su corazón, soltó su respiración, sin advertir que la había retenido. Ella miraba sus manos, unidas, las marcas en su muñeca, hipnóticas._

 _Él, ahondó en su osadía y dibujó líneas con sus garras, apenas una caricia, algo para enviar electricidad por el cuerpo, para hacerla vibrar aunque fuese sólo un poco. Sus dedos se entrelazaron, las sensaciones pasadas de familiaridad se hicieron de una evidencia que captó la atención de ambos. Sesshomaru la sujetó con firmeza y ella levantó la vista. La unión de sus ojos fue algo tan real como cósmica y la evidencia de emociones manifestadas encendió un deseo que sólo se haría más y más grande._

 _Sabían que algún día tendrían que dar cuenta de lo que habían desencadenado._

Kagome se preguntó si estaría allí para informarle que no lo vería más y aquella sola posibilidad la llenó de aprensión.

Sin embargo, cuando sus pies tocaron la tierra y lo llevaron hasta ella, sus dudas se evaporaron. Sus labios se encontraron en una demostración absoluta y positiva de todo lo que habían construido, todo lo que habían aportado, sospechado e intuido sobre el otro. Todo lo que se gestó durante aquellas semanas se manifestó de manera categórica en ese beso.

Los sentimientos puestos eran inequívocos, el deseo irrefutable; el desenfreno de llevar ese momento más lejos, inapelable.

Él era consciente del intercambio en otro nivel, que la reciprocidad correspondía a más que el contacto de sus físicos, que la unión sería de las almas, sería omnímodo, universal. Entonces llevaba el rito con parsimonia, degustando los sabores que durante noches incontables imaginó su boca albergaría, se encontró con la resistencia y la entrega, en simultáneo, de su aura espiritual, y él sentía ese poder chocarlo como volutas de vapor, delicadamente.

Sus dedos en sus mejillas, en su cabello, se separó para estudiar sus facciones. Vio el arrebol propio del momento, el nuevo color de sus labios que sólo lo llamaban, vio brillo en sus ojos extraños, vio aceptación, consentimiento por el evento venidero.

—¿Es, acaso, posible? —sus reflexiones, tan contundentes, debieron ser dichas en voz alta.

—¿Qué? —suspiró.

—Has entrado en mi ser ineludiblemente —acariciando su piel, hablaba empujado por un brío que no podía controlar—. Incluso esa vez primera, cuando decidí involuntariamente que te dejaría ir, no aprecié la verdadera dimensión de mi implicancia. Antes de advertirlo todo, ya estabas en mí.

—Creo que siempre estuvimos el uno en el otro —repuso, acercando sus rostros.

La sujetó con arrojo y dejaron ese escenario para viajar a uno que conocían, que ya había sido testigo de sus escuetas reuniones. La cascada los recibió, impávida pero aquiescente y detrás de sus aguas los amantes se ocultaron.

Kagome retrocedió, porque aunque enardecida, era inocente; él la miraba, escuchando su corazón latir a gran velocidad. Caminó hasta ella cuando le dio la espalda y así como la encontró, la abrazó. Su nariz en su cuello, en los mechones que caían sobre sus hombros; sus brazos en torno a su cintura, queriendo sentirla más cerca.

 _Lo que había surgido a modo de rumores aislados, era en ese momento una comidilla firmemente establecida. Comentarios de que el Lord del Oeste satisfacía ciertas curiosidades lejos de los muros del castillo no habían sido tan peligrosos como cuando se logró confirmar que era una humana el objeto de sus atenciones._

— _¿Qué crees que haces?_ — _reprochó, reservándose toda cortesía._

 _Su silencio sólo logró empeorar su humor._

— _¿Acaso olvidaste que ocurrió con tu padre?_

— _Ni siquiera tú puedes cuestionarme, madre._

— _Nos arruinarás._

 _Sesshomaru levantó la vista y la miró._

— _Yo no soy mi padre._

— _Y sin embargo, caminas su mismo camino._

Kagome sintió aquel calor contra su cuerpo y sólo anhelaba más. Buscando sus ojos, hizo la muda petición y abrió el acto con el reencuentro de sus labios.

La cohesión de sus cuerpos sellaba lo que las almas habían pactado cuando, unidas en el centro de la creación, debieron separarse. Juraron encontrarse y conformarse en una unidad. Y en cada vida vivida, ellas errarían, deambularían y entonces sus caminos se cruzarían y con cada muerte, se harían el mismo juramento, para en la siguiente vida encontrase nuevamente.


	11. Mujeres concomitantes

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **XI**

 **Mujeres concomitantes**

La ciudad, dinámica y vigorosa, amanecía antes de las primeras luces. Los vendedores preparaban sus comercios, los pescadores y cazadores alistaban sus armas, las mujeres iniciaban con las tareas domésticas, algunas de ellas seguidas de cerca por sus hijos. Youkais en su totalidad, los ciudadanos del Oeste conocían personalmente a su Lord y cuando lo veían caminar por las calles, detenían sus obras y lo saludaban con una reverencia.

Él, impávido, sólo los miraba.

Esa mañana, como tantas otras, encontraba al Lord del Oeste deambulando entre sus súbditos. Receloso de lo suyo, se preocupaba por conocerlo completamente y sabía que en la opulencia de su corte la absoluta comprensión era imposible. Así como también recorría los límites de sus dominios periódicamente, la ciudad y sus habitantes eran una especial fuente de curiosidad e indagación.

Sus cortesanos, por otro lado, y desde que sucediera a su padre, eran sólo un mal aparentemente necesario que toleraba por cuestiones de protocolo y seudo paz.

Cuando cruzó los anchos e impotentes portones, cuando los escuchó cerrarse tras de sí, cuando reconoció, nuevamente, que esos _nobles_ también sostenían su régimen, entonces Sesshomaru se recordaba _por qué_ los toleraba, a pesar del incordio que suponían.

Su madre se sumó a su caminata casualmente y con ademanes solicitó privacidad a criados y nobles por igual.

—¿Dónde estuviste, hijo?

Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja y la miró.

Irasue abrió el abanico con fuerza e hizo soplar el aire.

—Tu padre era imprudente, aunque llegué a creer que era llana negligencia. Pero tú-

—Yo, ¿ _qué_? —azuzó, deteniéndose y enfrentándola.

—¿Logras apreciar la verdadera dimensión del problema? ¿Sabes qué ocurrirá si a tus nobles comienza a molestarle lo que haces fuera de estos muros?

—Mi vida privada es, aunque sea difícil de aceptar, mía.

—Como _Lord_ tu vida le pertenece al Oeste.

Sesshomaru apartó la mirada.

—Bien sabes que no puedes sostener esta… aventura con esa humana. Decididamente imposible traerla aquí —cuando su hijo clavó sus ojos en ella, supo lo que iba a reclamar, y se adelantó:— ¿Sabes por qué tu padre sí pudo?

El Lord dio por culminada la conversación y simplemente se fue. Irasue lo vio caminar más rápido de lo que acostumbraba, dando cuenta de erráticas sensaciones.

 _Mi hijo_. Jamás hubiese pensado que sucumbiría ante una humana, que sus circunstancias, las de ambos, fuese una enemiga de sus deseos. Que la historia se repitiese tan fielmente sólo podía suponer duras lecciones. Toga había pagado un alto precio por el amor que le profesó a Izayoi y él llegó a tener una ínfima oportunidad de felicidad. Sesshomaru, por otro lado, no correría con esa suerte, las probabilidades no jugarían a su favor.

Tener esa certeza pesaba pesado sobre su corazón de madre.

Frunció el ceño.

Cerró el abanico en un rápido movimiento y tomando el camino opuesto, caminó.

* * *

La joven mañana ofrecía silencio al café. Kagome disfrutaba enormemente de desayunos como esos, donde podía leer sus informes en paz, sin interrupciones, sin cuestiones imprevistas, sin huéspedes indeseados rompiendo sus electrodomésticos.

«El Castillo de Fuego», leyó, dirigiendo el cursor hacia la carpeta. Dentro, numerosas otras agrupaban distintos tipos de información. «Propietarios», clic, «Período Sengoku», clic, «Últimos registros escritos», cl…

Kagome levantó la vista inmediatamente y la mujer frente a ella le ofreció una peculiar sonrisa.

—¿Te importa si me siento?

La joven se irguió en su sitio y atinó a señalar la silla frente a ella. Cerró su _laptop_ y esperó, increíblemente ansiosa, llena de la más abrumadora curiosidad.

—Disculpa mi atrevimiento —prosiguió— pero te vi sentada y no atribuí este… _reencuentro_ a una simple casualidad.

—He visto a Sesshomaru.

—Y ahora me ves a mí.

—El círculo se está completando.

—Las evidencias se harán agobiantes y no podrá negarlas —asintió.

Sostuvieron un silencio singular por algunos segundos, hasta que su interlocutora lo interrumpió:

—Yo sí recuerdo —agregó por último—. Deseé que lograran ser felices.

—A juzgar por lo que sé, lo fuimos durante un tiempo.

—No el suficiente —su sonrisa decía que esa nueva vida era otra oportunidad.

Irasue se puso de pie y con un escueto gesto la despidió; Kagome fue incapaz de pronunciar otra palabra, optando por observarla marcharse.

Sus ojos recorrían el lugar pero su observación estaba en otro sitio, más abstracto. Su sonrisa, delatando la emoción que la embargaba, no abandonaría su rostro durante el resto del día.

Rostros de tiempos pasados iban surgiendo, más rápido de lo que pensó, pero con decisión y auspicio. Ese camino aún no acababa, sabía que faltaban eslabones en esa cadena.

* * *

—¿Kagome?

Sobresaltada, levantó la vista rápidamente.

—Disculpa, no quise asustarte.

Kagome sonrió. Colgó su mochila al hombro y se acercó.

—Yo debería disculparme por haber desaparecido así.

—Inuyasha dijo que no te buscáramos. No dio muchas explicaciones pero…

—Perdóname, Sango.

—Kagome, no sé qué haya ocurrido entre ustedes pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

—Lo sé. Eres como una hermana para mí.

Exterminadora y sacerdotisa regresaron al campamento donde los hombres aguardaban. Cuando Inuyasha encontró el rostro de su amiga advirtió automáticamente lo que había ocurrido entre ella y su hermano y el estupor en sus ojos dorados dieron la indicación a Kagome, provocando un profundo rubor. Sin pronunciar otra palabra, reanudaron su viaje.

—Señorita Kagome —Miroku se adelantó para caminar a su lado—, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Sí —repuso, sorprendida—, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Su amigo sonrió con gesto de quien hace lecturas solapadas.

—No pretendía una razón, sólo una respuesta sincera.

Algo dentro de Kagome se retorció de dolor y el nudo en su garganta sólo frenaron sus próximas palabras. Tragando con fuerza, forzó una sonrisa y mirando la dirección en la que el hanyou caminaba, asintió, decidida a revelar parte de la verdad; Miroku tenía la maestría de encontrar sabiduría hasta en las más triviales de las cuestiones, él sabría decir algo.

—Tengo motivos para ser feliz —dijo entonces— sólo que a veces creo que…

—¿Que no se lo merece? —aportó.

—Sí —accedió, sintiendo un pequeño peso irse de sus hombros.

—Sé que siente que su responsabilidad más importante es la perla, se nota en su compromiso, en sus sacrificios —hablaba pausadamente, dándole tiempo a tomar las palabras y procesarlas adecuadamente—. Pero no pierda de vista que nunca que usted es _digna_ de esta y toda la felicidad que le llegue, de mano de quien sea, en donde sea.

Kagome lo miró, ojos bien abiertos y Miroku sonreía.

—Pocos poseen la nobleza que usted ostenta, señorita Kagome.

—Gracias, Miroku.

—Siempre un placer.

El cielo estaba despejado, las brisas se abstenían, la temperatura era agradable; la tintura de los bosques en el horizonte anunciaban que el otoño pronto arribaría y cambiaría el paisaje. El conjunto en su totalidad era sosegador, apaciguador de tormentosos pensamientos y Kagome agradeció la paz.

Cuando Inuyasha se detuvo abruptamente y elevó la vista, el grupo se puso en guardia.

—¿Inuyasha? —apremió Miroku.

—Alguien se acerca —anunció, mirando el cielo.

—¿Deberíamos preocuparnos? —preguntó Sango.

El hanyou se volvió y miró a Kagome, dando su respuesta:

—No.

En el firmamento algo se aproximaba y todos prestaron cuidadosa atención. Era una peculiar nube y a bordo llevaba a una mujer. A cierta distancia del grupo, la daiyoukai descendió de su transporte y dio unos pasos hacia ellos.

—Inuyasha —dijo, mirándolo.

El aludido inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, saludándola.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Sango.

—Ella es Irasue, la esposa de mi padre.

—Y madre de su medio hermano —aportó, mirando a la sacerdotisa.

Kagome sentía sus nervios alterarse. Estaba allí por ella, no le cabía la menor duda. Irasue la estudiaba y la joven se sentía como debajo de un microscopio.

—¿Unas palabras? —peticionó.

Jamás se habría negado.


	12. Dadivoso amor

_Inuyasha_ _© Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **XII**

 **Dadivoso amor**

Caminaron en silencio por algunos minutos, Kagome buscando la forma de controlar sus emociones e Irasue cuestionándose por vez primera si aquella había sido la decisión correcta.

La posición de su primogénito era su don y su maldición, enormes y numerosos son los pesos que cargan los grandes líderes, esa era la verdad universal de las dinastías excelsas. Sesshomaru, en su ventura, había sido puesto al servicio de las más importantes tierras del mundo sobrenatural, que aunque al margen de los humanos, preponderaban. E incluso en la cima, el Lord del Oeste se había visto íntimamente inmerso en la orbe de los simples mortales, poniendo a prueba, tentando la suerte, desafiando las consecuencias.

No obstante, la mujer a su lado no era una simple mortal. Las joyas ocultas detrás de su prenda, su _reiki,_ eran indicadores indiscutidos de su peculiaridad. Ello, lejos de otorgarle un favor, empeoraba las circunstancias.

—¿Sabes quién es mi hijo? —comenzó entonces.

Kagome inhaló profundamente.

—Sí.

—¿Lo sabes cabalmente?

La miko sintió los ojos de su interlocutora en su mejilla, entonces la miró.

—Sesshomaru es Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, hijo del General Perro, hijo _mío_ , portador de la sangre de la raza youkai más eminente. Máxima autoridad del Oeste, su guardián y representante, único líder legítimo —y agregó, cierta rendición en su voz:—, único líder en absoluto, a decir verdad.

Más allá de haberlo conocido como _Lord_ , siempre había visto más que un aire aristocrático en él, y aunque estaba genuinamente asombrada por su elevada posición, no le parecía nada fuera de lo normal descubrir, efectivamente, que era tan significativo adalid.

Las últimas palabras que escuchó se registraron posteriormente y le pareció captar un significado más sutil y de naturaleza tácita.

—¿Sesshomaru no tiene herederos?

—No tiene _quién_ le dé herederos —rectificó Irasue—, situación de mayor gravedad.

Kagome no supo qué decir.

—Sin embargo —prosiguió entonces—, mi hijo ya tomó una compañera. Sé, porque estos detalles me son visibles por mi vínculo con él, que se ha unido a ti.

La sacerdotisa dejó que su estupor se esparciera por todo su rostro. Su corazón latía alocado, su respiración se había acelerado. Detuvo su andar y enfocó su atención en la daiyoukai.

—Sé que yaciste con él —señaló con desaprobación— y se sabrá pronto que el gran Lord Sesshomaru se unió a una mujer humana.

—Yo no sabía-

—Tu ignorancia engendrará severas repercusiones —interrumpió su voz glacial— y será Sesshomaru quien pague ese alto costo.

—No tiene que ser así, yo-

—Es exactamente como será —cortó otra vez—. Es él quien transgredió nuestras leyes, y deliberadamente, debo agregar, ya que él bien las conoce.

—¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? —la desesperación se hizo notar en su voz e Irasue la miró con atención.

—Hace muchos años, el General cometió el mismo error que Sesshomaru cometió hoy. Se enamoró de una mujer que nada tenía para hacer en nuestro mundo y de esa imprudencia surgió un niño. La única razón por la cual el Oeste no se sumió en una guerra civil, la única razón por la cual logré preservar nuestro linaje fue porque estaba Sesshomaru.

Vio confusión en su rostro, vio el deseo de saber más detalles y decidió satisfacer su curiosidad.

—Como heredero legítimo, fue una garantía.

—¿De qué?

—De que un hanyou no sucedería, ni podría nunca, a su padre. Un evento de esas características podría haber desecho los cimientos de la vida como la conocíamos. Además, la posición misma del General llegó a ser puesta en cuestionamiento, la de Sesshomaru, por otro lado, no.

Entonces Kagome entendió. Las lágrimas que había luchado por contener, ganaron la contienda.

—Sesshomaru no posee garantía alguna.

—Y unido a mí…

—En efecto —sentenció—, unido a ti no podrá nunca tenerla.

 _Algún día fuiste la salvación del Oeste, hoy te presentas como su destructor. Oh, hijo, ¿qué has hecho?_

—El amor eleva y el amor también devasta —e Irasue se marchó, surcando los cielos en su forma original.

* * *

Sesshomaru detuvo su vehículo frente al hotel. Permaneciendo en el asiento, manos en el volante, pensaba. Incluso sentía que debía prepararse para lo que fuera esa mujer tuviese para explicar. _Si es que tiene una explicación en absoluto_ , se recordó, obligándose a serenar sus pensamientos. El valet lo arrebató de su enfrascamiento y descendiendo, le permitió llevarse el auto.

A medida que caminaba por la entrada y cruzaba las anchas puertas de cristal hacia el lobby, abotonó su saco, acomodó las mangas y pasó una mano por su cabello, acomodando algunos mechones rebeldes; finalmente, se permitió una única respiración profunda. El vestíbulo, fastuoso y opulento, le recordó rotundamente a su madre; cada detalle en la decoración tenía su firma. Estaba en el lugar correcto.

—Señor Taisho, lo esperan —dijo quien reconoció como la secretaria, interceptándolo a medio camino.

Asintió como toda respuesta y siguió el camino que se le indicó, rumbo al restaurante. A esa hora, los primeros huéspedes aparecían para el desayuno y en la más apartada de las mesas estaba ella, celular en una mano y la porcelana con café en la otra.

Sin decir una palabra, se sentó frente a ella, acomodándose. Cruzó una pierna y observó el paisaje que ofrecía la ventana. El jardín tradicional era otra firma. Al cabo de unos minutos un mozo se acercó con té y Sesshomaru aceptó la infusión, reconociendo que era su predilecta. ¿Otra firma? _Tal vez_ , pensó.

—No era necesaria la formalidad de concertar una cita con mi secretaria —dijo entonces, dedicándole su atención—. Una llamada a tu _madre_ habría tenido el mismo efecto.

Él sólo la miró.

—Supongo que así lograste captar mi genuina curiosidad.

—Ciertamente.

—¿Cómo está mi nieta? —preguntó al tiempo— Has de saber que quiero llevarla conmigo a Europa. Serán sólo unas semanas.

—Lo pensaré.

Irasue fingió disgusto y dándole un sorbo a su café, lo miró con intención. Sesshomaru entonces deslizó una pequeña caja de madera a través de la mesa. Ella la identificó al tiempo.

—Con que tú la tenías.

Impulsada por los recuerdos, extendió las manos para recorrer los detalles de la ebanistería. Sonriendo, la abrió y con la yema de los dedos acarició la cabrera; posteriormente, extrajo el abanico de su confinamiento con el mayor de los cuidados.

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste? —le preguntó su hijo.

—Fue un obsequio de tu padre —su voz sonaba a relato, llevada por remembranzas amenas—, esto y un kimono. Me lo dio después de anunciarle que estaba embarazada. Estaba muy feliz por la noticia.

Sesshomaru se reacomodó en su sitio.

—No sé cómo llegó a tus manos pero siempre pensé que eventualmente sería tuyo —dijo, abriéndolo.

—¿Qué puedes decirme de la pintura?

Irasue lo miró a él con gran intensidad. Quiso sonreír. _Estás tan cerca_.

—Tu padre decía que cuando me conoció, comenzó a tener extraños sueños. Dijo que se veía a él, pero diferente y veía a quien creía eras tú. Ambos en armadura, en combate, durante una noche de luna llena —y con un dedo tocó la zona en cuestión.

—¿Un sueño?

Divertida, leyó cinismo en el tono de su hijo.

—Tuvo ese sueño durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que… —dio un sorbo, viéndolo batallar para no apurarla—… naciste.

—¿Te burlas de mí, madre?

—¿Alguna vez hice algo semejante? —repuso— Mucho quisiera que estuviera Toga aquí para dar cuenta de este relato. No tengo razones para alterar los hechos.

Sesshomaru apartó los ojos, enfocándose en el jardín, en sus reflexiones rápidas.

—Eres tú quien opta por no creerme.

—Tu historia asemeja ficción —apuntó, justificando su incredulidad.

—Pero es lo que fue.

Minutos transcurrieron en silencio hasta que su madre preguntó en un tono más ameno:

—¿Por qué has querido saber sobre esto ahora?

Sesshomaru clavó sus ojos en ella.


	13. Hijo de la discordia

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **XIII**

 **Hijo de la discordia**

El General caminaba a paso pausado; andando sus anchas galerías, degustando la visión del orden, del silencio, de la paz. Desprendido de su armadura, vistiendo un holgado kimono, el líder del Oeste pensaba con anticipo en su destino, en que, a pesar de todo, lo alegraban sus circunstancias. La sonrisa en sus labios confirmaba sus alegrías y en cuanto las puertas shoji se abrieron para él y le dieron la visión de su amada, sus ojos brillaban.

Izayoi estaba de pie frente a las puertas abiertas que daban a su jardín privado. Las sedas rosadas que cubrían sus curvas acentuaban la magia de su situación. Envolviéndola con delicadeza por la espalda, hundió el rostro en su cabello e inhaló su aroma complejo. Sus manos llegaron hasta su vientre, hasta la vida que pronto reclamaría el mundo.

—Estás preocupada —señaló.

—Irás a una guerra —explicó, señalando la obviedad.

—No es la primera.

—Pero podría ser la última.

Toga caminó hasta posicionarse frente a ella.

—Tienes que confiar en mis aptitudes, amor mío, _soy_ un General después de todo.

—No me gusta nada esto —insistió, temor en sus ojos oscuros.

Él la acariciaba casi con ansiedad, desarmado ante su estado, enamorado más allá de toda explicación.

—No quiero que pienses en eso —besando sus manos, le sonrió—. Sólo en nosotros, en nuestro hijo, en que pronto lo conoceremos.

—Sí, será pronto —concedió.

|º|º|º|

Desde que se oficializara la circunstancia bélica del Oeste, la concubina del General se veía en soledad durante la mayor parte del día. Los preparativos, las contemplaciones, la administración y logística de una guerra eran más complejas de lo que se habían molestado en explicarle. Izayoi se resignaba a buscar la compañía de la _Señora_ para conocer sobre los avances, por mucho que le pesara.

Su madre habría muerto una segunda vez si viera que su princesa había aceptado un _concubinato_ , y el de un lord daiyoukai, por si lo primero no era lo suficientemente escandaloso. La única hija de un poderoso terrateniente, _querida_ de un demonio.

Izayoi respiró profundamente.

Estaba enamorada y sabía que Toga también. Le había prometido protección, una vida sin carencia alguna y su exclusiva atención. Tal vez había sido su juventud, su ingenuidad, la aventura que inició cuando lo conoció, pero Izayoi jamás creyó que terminaría siendo la segunda mujer de alguien, ciertamente no una amante más. Implícitamente, Toga le había ofrecida exactamente eso.

La criatura en su interior se movió repentinamente y sonriendo, acarició su vientre.

Izayoi miró la luna unos minutos más y decidió salir a caminar, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, incapaz de permanecer más tiempo en esa enorme habitación en soledad, incapaz de permitirse pensar en su precaria situación.

Hacía meses que habitaba ese sitio pero nadie parecía acostumbrarse a su presencia; los ojos se desviaban en su dirección con curiosidad y recelo, la servidumbre la evitaba sin reparar en discreciones, siempre parecía encontrar los jardines en soledad, nunca había visto algún miembro de la corte. Sólo el General y su familia parecían advertir su existencia y reconocerla.

Arribando a una laguna, Izayoi se permitió un momento de contemplación.

Pero su introspección se vio brutalmente interrumpida cuando un dolor atravesó su cuerpo, dando cuenta del inexorable evento. Asustada, buscó equilibrar su respiración, sabiendo que debía mantener la calma. Otro dolor debilitó sus piernas y apenas capaz de sostener su peso, cayó, logrando sostenerse en un banco próximo.

—Toga… —suspiró, aterrada de pensar que nadie acudiría a ayudarla.

Un tercer dolor se manifestó en un grito ahogado. Debía ponerse de pie y moverse, sin saber exactamente a dónde ir.

Repentinamente, sintió unos brazos elevarla y cargando su peso, vio el piso moverse debajo de ella.

—¿Sesshomaru? —el relámpago que cruzó su cuerpo la hizo gritar.

—Respira —ordenó.

En cuestión de segundos se encontró en su habitación y sobre el futón, sentía la vida dentro suyo buscar pase hacia el exterior. Perlas de sudor ya decoraban su rostro, su cabello delineaba finos surcos sobre su frente, su respiración entrecortada y los espasmos de su cuerpo la incomodaban.

—Sessh… Sesshomaru, ¿dónde está Toga?

El primogénito, de pie sobre el vano de la puerta, la miró.

—Mandé a alguien con un mensaje —y sin saber por qué, le aseguró:—. Vendrá.

—Sesshomaru, por favor… —una contracción interrumpió su oración—… por favor, no me dejes sola.

—¿Por qué habría de permanecer aquí? —espetó.

El hedor del miedo colgaba pesado en el cuarto y las lágrimas de la humana fueron una elocuente confirmación.

—Por favor —suplicó.

—El Señor no puede quedarse, mujer —interrumpió la potente voz de la partera, ingresando aparatosamente a la recámara—, estos asuntos no conciernen a los hombres.

Izayoi batalló contra su llanto.

—Señor Sesshomaru —habló nuevamente la recién llegada—, he de peticionarle que abandone el cuarto.

Sesshomaru acató al tiempo, desapareciendo del campo de visión de Izayoi. Rodeada de mujeres desconocidas, la concubina del General recibía instrucciones, luchaba consigo misma para no dimitir, recababa todas sus fuerzas y tras lo que demoró la madrugada en avanzar y retirarse, el llanto de un hanyou resonó por los pasillos del castillo. Sesshomaru había permanecido cerca pero en cuanto advirtió la presencia de su padre, se retiró.

El General apeló a su velocidad para llegar al sitio en cuestión, la sonrisa ancha sobre su rostro. Y allí estaban, la mujer que amaba y su hijo en sus cálidos brazos.

Sietes días después, el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste caminaría a una guerra de la que no regresaría.

* * *

Inuyasha no había permitido que nadie emitiera cuestionamientos; aunque creía que Kagome debía hablar sólo cuando así lo desease, lo hacía más por su propio equilibrio: no quería escucharla hablar de Sesshomaru. No obstante, no lograría escapar de lo inevitable, por lo que esa noche, frente a una fogata, la sintió sentarse a su lado.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —no lo miraba a los ojos, jugaba con sus manos, y en esa corta distancia podía escuchar su corazón latir nervioso.

—La que sea.

Kagome entonces levantó la mirada y la fijó en él. Al hanyou no le gustó lo que vio.

—Tú sabes más de esto que yo —señaló—. Irasue…

Se detuvo, avergonzada.

—Sé lo que ocurrió —habló él con extraña suavidad— y sé a qué vino Irasue.

—Dice que soy la _compañera_ de Sesshomaru —dijo entonces.

—El ritual se completa cuando la pareja yace —tuvo que decir, muy a su pesar.

—¿Ritual?

—Lo que Sesshomaru hizo no fue exactamente un cortejo —ponerlo en palabras lo enfureció. Su medio hermano no había tenido la delicadeza de explicar absolutamente nada y había arrastrado a Kagome a una situación por demás evitable— pero oficializó cuando ustedes…

La miko se sonrojó sobremanera. Sosteniendo su rostro con sus palmas, respiró profundamente.

—¿No hay forma de… revertirlo?

Inuyasha advirtió que Kagome no comprendía la sustantividad de lo que había hecho y efectuando algunos ejercicios de respiración, preparándose mentalmente para abordar ese tópico, comenzó:

—La consumación es más que los cuerpos. Sus almas se unieron también ese día, el vínculo es irrompible. Sólo la muerte de uno de ustedes podría deshacerlo.

Kagome encontró esa información por demás interesante. Además de perturbadora.

Inuyasha comprendía un poco más allá de lo evidente. Los problemas de Sesshomaru eran tan graves como se lo imaginaba y eso sólo podía suponer serios riesgos para Kagome. Como único líder legítimo del Oeste, sólo él podía otorgar el heredero que salvara el linaje y eso sería posible únicamente si Kagome no oficiaba como obstáculo. Alguien podía atentar contra su vida.

Un rugido nació en su pecho y antes de que surgiera de su boca en forma de gruñido, lo retuvo en su garganta. _¿Qué rayos haces, Sesshomaru?_

Por primera vez en su vida, Inuyasha consideró la necesidad de tener una conversación con su medio hermano.

* * *

Por quinta vez, reacomodó el nudo de su corbata, el saco simulaba una boa constrictora, arrebatándole la vitalidad con cada bocanada desesperada de aire; se sentía positivamente ridículo y muy consciente de sus alrededores, jurando que todos los presentes lo observaban con burla en los ojos.

—Relájese —dijo su abogada, también por quinta vez—, no han pasado siquiera veinte minutos.

—Eso ya es demora —conjuró con frustración.

Su hermano, sentado más allá, una pierna sobre la otra, un brazo cómodamente apoyado en el cuero del sillón, impávido asiduo, sostenía una conversación telefónica, y aunque las razones podría haberlo hecho gritar de ira, su tono era medido y sus palabras justas. Inuyasha en ocasiones envidiaba su capacidad para mantenerse frío y en otras lo desesperaba hasta el desquicio.

—Aquí viene el notario —anunció su abogada—. ¿Está listo?

—Sólo quiero acabar con esto de una buena vez.

Una vez dentro del recinto, hermanos tomaron sitios opuestos en la mesa. Sesshomaru jugaba a no advertirlo e Inuyasha tenía deseos de preguntarle cuál era su problema.

—¿Tu madre no vendrá? —cuestionó en determinado momento.

—Mi madre no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

—¿Por qué? —sorprendido, no pudo sostener la pregunta antes de tiempo.

—Ese fue su acuerdo —repuso como si tal cosa, dándole su atención al notario.

Inuyasha pensó por qué la suya sí. Nuevamente, y como nada nuevo bajo el sol, se preguntó por qué tanto cripticismo, qué rayos hacía su hermano.


	14. Falible idoneidad

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **XIV**

 **Falible idoneidad**

 _¿En dónde estás?_ , conjuraba su cerebro constantemente. _Necesito verte._

Kagome quería pensar en lo apremiante, en lo perentorio de sus circunstancias, pero no podía. El fragmento de la perla, casi un cuarto de ella, descansaba en la palma de su mano, su resplandor puro simulaba un juego de luces, como un pequeño fulgor capaz de hipnotizar al desprevenido o al sediento. Los últimos diez días habían sido de lucha contra esos seres anhelantes de poder; Naraku, por otro lado, brillaba por su ausencia.

Cerró el puño con fuerza y tras una profunda exhalación, guardó la joya en el bolsillo de su falda.

Algo dentro de ella comenzó a palpitar; lo sentía en su pecho, como un corazón grande incómodo dentro de su tórax, como el anuncio de algo que se aproximaba, como una corazonada agobiante. Sus pulmones daban batalla, su ansiedad se hacía manifiesta en el sudor frío de sus manos. _¿Qué es esto?_

Se incorporó, buscando serenidad, y entonces lo sintió. Se volvió rápidamente y sus emociones se relajaron y exaltaron en simultáneo.

Las miles de pregunta que había acumulado durante todos esos días, sus dudas, inquietudes y temores se hicieron añicos en su cabeza. Nada quedaba ya mas que su alivio de verlo una vez más allí, de pie frente a ella, luciendo una impasividad que no se condecía con sus ojos de oro, extrañamente inquietos.

Juntos, tras un acuerdo tácito, comenzaron a caminar hasta que sus cuerpos encontraron el calor perdido y sus labios saciaron una vieja sed. Sintió sus manos grandes abrazarla con arrojo, sintiéndola, como un análisis; luego buscó su rostro y el sondeo se hizo intenso, entonces la besó otra vez.

—Sentí tu llamado —susurró en su oído.

Él permitió que hundiese su cuerpo en el suyo, encontrando los puntos de encastre, como un aparato vivo y sentido que estaba destinado a ser un todo, pero que constaba de dos partes, y que juntas hacían la magia de la unidad.

—¿Es porque soy tu compañera?

—Mi madre habló contigo —no había interrogante, sólo una irritada afirmación.

—Sesshomaru… —se separó sólo lo necesario para encontrar su mirada.

—No permitiré que nada te ocurra —habló, resuelto y convincente.

—¿Y tú? —quiso saber, impaciente— ¿Qué será de ti si tu ciudad se pone en tu contra?

—Confía en mí y en mi aptitud.

* * *

La excelsa residencia se vio pronto presa de la hostilidades. Los enemigos tocaban a las puertas de la Ciudad del Oeste, las defensas caían una a una, los residentes del castillo se vieron pronto huyendo por sus vidas.

Sesshomaru se había anticipado al fracaso de su padre.

— _¿Será necesario repasar tus instrucciones?_

 _Indignado, el primogénito sólo dejó entrever su sentimiento con un ceño fruncido._

— _Supongo que no._

 _Tras unos tensos segundos, el hijo preguntó, casi sabiendo la respuesta:_

— _¿Realmente crees que podrás contra Ryukotsusei?_

 _El General guardó un muy prolongado silencio._

— _¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, entonces?_ — _dijo al contrario._

— _Sí._

 _Sesshomaru abandonó su despacho tras una reverencia. Un escueto intercambio de miradas fue el último gesto que se dispensaron. Ninguno volvería a decir nada al otro, y si algo había quedado sin ser dicho, trascendería._

Lenguas de fuego envolvían la imponente estructura; sedas infernales bailaban con violencia contra los altos muros, borrando los trazos de eminentes existencias, borrando los vestigios de la poderosa familia que algún día reinó allí, llevándose al cielo en cenizas recuerdos y vida.

Aquel barranco, su balcón natural de turno, ofrecía una imagen tan clara como inquietante. Sus ojos grababan las escenas con una precisión que no mermaría, ni con el correr de los siglos. Se llevaría esa remembranza como precaución. Allí estaba puesta, en fuego y destrucción, la debilidad de su padre.

Él no podía cometer ese mismo error.

* * *

Sintiendo los brazos que la rodeaban tensarse, Kagome buscó en su rostro indicación en el cambio de su aire. Cuando se encontró fuera de ellos, advirtió la presencia de su amigo. Sesshomaru se giró sin más y clavó la vista en el hanyou que sin subordinación le devolvía el gesto. Si lo conociera menos, diría que lo retaría.

—Deberías haber sido claro desde el principio.

—No recibiré juicios de un hanyou bastardo —repuso, su voz glacial.

—Sesshomaru… —Kagome quiso intervenir pero su amigo la detuvo con un gesto.

—¿Acaso le dijiste a Kagome lo que harías? ¿Es que te aprovechaste de ella ese día que tú-?

—¡Inuyasha! —su voz furiosa lo interrumpió.

—¡Mira en lo que te ha involucrado, Kagome! —estalló— Tu vida corre peligro. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

—Entiendo que estás diciendo cosas sin pensarlas.

—Dile que no sabías que esto ocurriría —le retó, efectivamente, su hermano menor—. Dile que no sabías que se te cuestionaría, que habría consecuencias. ¡Dile que no sabías que ni tu posición podría salvarla!

—¿ _Tú_ objetas en mi contra, hanyou?

—Juré que nunca me involucraría en tus asuntos y he cumplido —dio lentos pasos hacia él—, pero esta vez mi amiga está en el medio de tus problemas y ha sido por _tu_ culpa.

Sesshomaru a su vez se aproximó a él, y cuando lo tuvo cerca, en voz queda habló:

—La única razón por la cual aún respiras es por Kagome. Si vuelves a cuestionarme así nuevamente, quien enfrente consecuencias serás tú, _hanyou_.

—Si algo le sucede a Kagome-

— _Nada_ le sucederá a Kagome —el asesino que llevaba dentro se hizo sentir en su timbre e Inuyasha no pudo evitar recordar que estaba en desventaja—, no mientras yo viva. ¿Has comprendido?

—Por favor, ya basta —imploró la miko—. Son hermanos, no deberían discutir así.

—Ya te he dicho que no somos hermanos —espetó Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada más. Dio media vuelta y antes de desaparecer en el firmamento, presentó más fragmentos de la perla; tocó la piel de su rostro, miró sus ojos tristes y acariciando sus labios con su pulgar, se marchó.

* * *

—¿ _Tessaiga_? —leyó en voz alta, jurando reconocer la denominación. La carpeta cargaba escasa documentación, sólo una vieja fotografía y un informe de datación incompleto.

Su amigo la miraba esperando que la información cayera. Ella releía y releía el papel, sus ojos fijos en ese punto; a medias sentada sobre su escritorio Kagome pensaba con fuerza, hasta que su colega decidió intervenir:

—Tal vez el nombre de su propietario sea de ayuda.

Kagome ahogó una exclamación, pero antes de ahondar en la cuestión alguien tocó a la puerta de su oficina.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con el Sr. Taisho? —preguntó Miroku con diversión a medida que se acercaba a la puerta.

—¿Cuál de los dos?

—Ah, usted debe ser el señor Myoga Miyake —habló Miroku y con un ademán lo hizo pasar—. El Sr. Miyake viene de parte del Sr. Taisho, ¿no es así?

La licenciada se incorporó y saludó al recién llegado con formalidad.

—¿El Sr. Taisho? —Kagome ya no sabía de quién hablaban.

—Inuyasha Taisho —repuso el anciano—. Mi empleador está interesado en sus servicios.

—Ah, por supuesto —Kagome intercambió una mirada con Miroku—. ¿Cuándo podría el Sr. Taisho recibirme?

—Habíamos pensado en trasladar el artefacto.

—Hasta no tener información exhaustiva, lo mejor será no moverlo de su sitio —aconsejó.

—Bien, entonces, ¿le parece ahora?

Y Kagome Higurashi pronto se vio transitando las calles de Tokio, siguiendo un sugestivo vehículo negro. Esos minutos le dieron tiempo a pensar sobre la persona que estaba a punto de conocer. Ciertamente los eslabones comenzaban a unirse, todo apuntaba a que el momento cúlmine estaba próximo.

Arribando a un lujoso y moderno edificio, Kagome estacionó detrás del vehículo negro; el Sr. Miyake le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y rápidamente se apeó de su auto, advirtiendo un ligero nerviosismo en la forma que temblaban sus piernas.

—Tiene usted un currículum muy interesante para ser tan joven —comentó el hombre, uno junto al otro esperando el ascensor.

—Soy muy apasionada.

—Piso treinta —le informó y sólo para cuando las puertas se cerraron fue que Kagome se percató de que se reuniría a solas con su nuevo cliente.

Un _ding_ la sacó de su enfrascamiento y apareciendo en el _pent-house_ , Kagome dio un paso hacia el interior, muy decidida a esperar que alguien apareciera.

—¿Kagome Higurashi? —dijo una voz y hacia allí viajaron sus ojos.

Su hakama escarlata llamó poderosamente su atención y sonriendo, lo saludó con una reverencia.

—Usted debe ser Inuyasha Taisho.

Cuando se miraron, Kagome se encontró con una expresión estupefacta.


	15. Artefactos heredados

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Flashbacks en _itálicas_.

* * *

 **XV**

 **Artefactos heredados**

La brisa traía lluvia de colores; ocres, cobres, toda la paleta del naranja, del carmesí, lluvia de sonidos sosegadores, evocadores. Hojas que el otoño desprendía de sus árboles, que hacía bailar con el viento hasta arribar a destino, a la hierba fría que eventualmente caería en el letargo del invierno y allí esperaría a renacer otra vez.

Kagome ajustó su bufanda y admiró el paisaje y sus tonalidades que le encantaban. A su lado, su amiga le sonrió con calidez y Shippo en su hombro buscó su mano. Cuando volvió el rostro, encontró a Miroku mirándola casi con paternidad e Inuyasha, siempre reacio, dejó que su postura despreocupada transmitiera ese sosiego.

Estaban muy cerca.

 _A pesar de conocer los detalles de ese error, a pesar de las consecuencias, innumerables aún, que se manifestarían, no podía evitar aferrarse a él. La perentoriedad de sus pieles no le permitía pensar con claridad, y aunque rayos de la realidad se colaban en su mente como un flash, estos se opacaban con el centelleo de sus piernas cuando se acariciaban debajo del kimono blanco._

 _Hechos un nudo, en alguna caverna con una hoguera espectadora, entregados con la urgencia de los amantes clandestinos, como dos criminales que en el acto pueden ser hallados, vaciaron sus cuerpos y se dieron por completo al otro, como si en ese acto estuviese la salvación, no de ellos, pero de su amor._

 _Extenuados, acalorados, sus cuerpos se acoplaron en un abrazo que sosegó los cuerpos y aminoró las respiraciones; al cabo de un tiempo, Sesshomaru expuso un objeto a la luz del fuego, otorgándole un brillo magnífico._

 _Kagome tomó el fragmento, el más grande que había recibido desde que su peculiar correspondencia iniciase._

 _—_ _Es el último —dijo él—. Lo que resta lo posee ese hanyou._

 _—_ _Entonces lo veremos muy pronto._

 _—_ _Estaré cerca —susurró en su oído._

 _Sesshomaru tenía más para decir y por primera vez en su vida sentía el ardor de la incertidumbre dentro suyo. No podría partir esa noche de su lado sin que escuchara lo que había estado carcomiéndolo desde que su medio hermano lo expusiera en su último encuentro. Porque el hanyou había estado en lo cierto._

 _Eso pesaba más que su momentánea inseguridad en ese preciso instante._

 _Sentándose, acomodó su respiración._

 _—_ _Es verdad que no fui claro —comenzó entonces— y las razones detrás de ello no me son claras._

 _Kagome se arrodilló y siguiendo el contorno de sus peculiares marcas magenta en sus hombros, terminó sus trazos aferrándose a la geometría de su espalda._

 _—_ _No tienes que preocuparte por eso._

 _Él negó y volviéndose, sujetó sus manos._

 _—_ _Debí exponer mis intenciones previamente, debí pedir tu consentimiento para que me permitieras cortejarte, hacerlo según la costumbre._

 _—_ _Mi consentimiento fue tuyo el día que nos besamos por primera vez —sonrió con timidez._

 _—_ _Pero desconocías las verdaderas implicancias de yacer conmigo._

 _—_ _Y no lo habría hecho si hubiese sabido lo que eso significaría para ti._

 _Habían sido sólo palabras, pero Sesshomaru sintió latigazos y sus manos la soltaron con cierta brusquedad._

 _—_ _Eso no quiere decir que te ame menos —prosiguió ella, acercándose más, buscando su cuello y luego su nuca— ni que me arrepienta._

 _Sesshomaru había llegado muy lejos con todo eso; había puesto presión en los sitios equivocados y su realidad lo alcanzaría pronto. Saberse preparado para las revueltas le infundía la seguridad necesaria para incluso permitirse escapar del Oeste y buscarla._

 _—_ _Te amo, y eso está por encima de cualquier cosa que ocurra._

 _La besó, porque las emociones que lo embriagaban le hacían cosquillas en los labios, porque sus cuerpos se llamaban y porque él también la amaba, por encima de su título, por encima de sus circunstancias, por encima de su naturaleza._

El bosque se vio brutalmente desnudo, privado absolutamente de los últimos y valientes follajes, cuando fuertes ráfagas enviaron al silencio al grupo de amigos. Inuyasha había demorado unos segundos más en advertir que se trataba de su enemigo, debido al aire que con violencia cambiaba constantemente, y tan rápido como se percató de su cercana presencia, desenfundó a Tessaiga, manifestándose al instante el colosal colmillo. Los demás se prepararon en concordancia.

Entonces la calma cayó tan velozmente como se había ido y allí de pie frente a ellos Naraku los observaba con evidente inquina. Su ceño fruncido, mirada iracunda, puños cerrados: toda una composición que no dejaba espacio a la imaginación.

—¿Con que el Lord del Oeste ha estado ofreciendo asistencia? —comenzó, voz estable— ¿Por qué iba Lord Sesshomaru a involucrarse en nuestra pequeña riña?

Caminando lentamente a ellos, fingía pensar con detenimiento.

—¿Es porque eres su medio hermano, Inuyasha? —sus ojos rojos iban de uno en uno— ¿O porque eres su amante, Kagome?

—¡Cállate, Naraku! —espetó Inuyasha.

—Tu elocuencia es sobrecogedora, Inuyasha —habló con ironía—. Pero diré algo más, porque me he sentido traicionado de alguna manera, y es que no debieron involucrar a nadie más porque —y entonces, deteniéndose, sonrió siniestro, provocando escalofríos en todos— me dieron un arma más, algo más con lo que chantajearlos. Kagome —la miró, triunfal—, sólo haces mi trabajo más fácil.

—¿Nos matarás de aburrimiento con tu discurso antes de terminar de hablar?

Miró a la exterminadora:

—¿Tú sabías, Sango? Hablo del idilio entre nuestra queridísima sacerdotisa y el Lord daiyoukai. Tu expresión me dice que no.

Miró a Inuyasha.

—Tenías razón cuando acusaste a tu hermano. Lord Sesshomaru tiene sus propios problemas con los que lidiar.

—No sabes de lo que hablas.

—Al contrario, mi estimado monje, sé perfectamente que la corte del Oeste ha estado esperado que su cuestionable lord cometa un error, pero al ser él tan impecable en su comportamiento… Bueno, digamos que debí intervenir. Lo que hace es, después de todo, en contra de sus leyes.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

El villano sonrió a su interlocutora:

—Hablo de que el Oeste sabe de las expediciones nocturnas de su lord. Hablo de que hay pruebas, fehacientes debo agregar, de que ha unido su destino a nada más y nada menos que una humana, _sacerdotisa_ además. Un verdadero escándalo.

La burla se evaporó, sus facciones se hicieron adustas una vez más y mutando su cuerpo, haciéndolo más y más grande, Naraku abrió el acto:

—Por lo que no vendrá por ti, Kagome, no esperes su ayuda.

Repentinamente colérica, preparó una flecha y disparó.

* * *

—¿Kagome?

—Sí —repuso, respondiendo a una pregunta abstracta.

—¿Cómo puede ser…?

—¿Cómo me has reconocido?

—¿Reconocerte?

—Nosotros nos conocemos —y sonriendo, agregó:—. De otro tiempo, pero nos conocemos.

—No recuerdo de dónde.

—Yo tampoco. Sólo sé que hemos coincidido en otra vida.

Inuyasha volvió la mirada hacia un sitio de su amplia residencia y luego a ella otra vez.

—Hay algo que quiero que veas.

La guió entonces a una pequeña habitación, destinada exclusivamente a la peculiar arma, expuesta en su atril para prolongadas contemplaciones. Desvencijada, corroída por los años, sin filo ni mayores atractivos, Tessaiga parecía una katana corriente.

—Heredé esto de mi padre —comenzó a explicar— pero nunca la reclamé, hasta hace una semana. Cuando la vi por primera vez, sentí algo extraño. Empecé a tener sueños, que me parecían recuerdos a decir verdad.

—¿Dices que después de que viste la espada empezó todo?

—Sí —la miró, parecía haber un mar de dudas en sus ojos—. Nos veía a nosotros, éramos amigos, estábamos luchando.

Kagome sonrió.

—Es bueno volver a verte, Inuyasha.

Él, aún confundido pero con paradójicas certezas, sonrió con ella.


	16. Últimas instancias

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **XVI**

 **Últimas instancias**

Las voces llenaban los pasillos y los jardines de su castillo como una colada de lava, lentamente, en son de destrucción. Podía escuchar sus palabras, una por una, sus acusaciones, su insolencia y la fuerza que el colectivo da al rebelde. Porque el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste sabía que la comidilla había nacido de pocas lenguas, que animosidad y malquerencia habían sido los alimentos, incluso en carencia de fundamentos concretos y racionales. Que hubiesen estado en lo cierto desde el principio no cambiaba el hecho de que había obrado de mala fe.

Ahora un simple acto de envidia había mutado hasta convertirse en un verdadero problema. Y ese ni siquiera era lo que más le preocupaba, o el único en absoluto.

—No estará pensando en irse en un momento como este, ¿verdad, Milord?

Sesshomaru se volvió. El cielo que se atardecía lo había estado llamando a gritos durante todo el día, cuando sus espías y mensajeros le confirmaron que aquel despreciable hanyou había salido de su escondite; y quería estar junto a Kagome en esa coyuntura.

Que su madre se dirigiese a él con sarcasmo sólo incrementaba sus anhelos de marcharse.

—No pretenderás que me siente a escuchar _rumores_.

—Desafortunadamente, ya no lo son más.

 _Eso_ captó su atención de manera diferente.

—Alguien apareció en el Oeste con pruebas.

—¿ _Alguien_?

—Se desconoce su identidad y antes de que pudiera averiguarlo, se había marchado.

—¿Marchado? ¿Acaso somos incapaces de rastrear a quien sea?

—Eso es lo curioso. Tu delator anónimo simplemente desapareció, rastros y aromas con él.

 _Naraku_ , asumió, sabiendo certeramente cómo era la naturaleza de ese escurridizo hanyou.

—Tu corte demanda una explicación —Irasue se mostró perturbada— y deberás darles una.

Sesshomaru decidió entonces que sus tiempos de omisiones había llegado a su conclusión y que era momento de probar el poder y alcance de su estatus.

|º|º|º|

Su enemigo aparentaba haber aparecido en soledad, sin secuaces que obraran en la periferia, pero el fuerte viento que había renacido con la batalla daba cuenta de algo distinto. El grupo había estado intercambiando incómodas miradas, sabiendo que allí había más de lo visible y sus guardias altas tejían rápidamente una insoportable tensión.

Naraku estaba siendo capaz de perturbadoras e interesantes metamorfosis gracias al gran fragmento que poseía de la perla y Kagome se preguntaba de qué manera podía utilizar el que ella tenía para contrarrestar tanto poder. El miasma de la energía corrompida brotaba del fragmento oscuro como un líquido viscoso, cayendo al suelo y desparramándose, encontrando vías por todos sitios; y Kagome sentía aquella impureza enredarse entre sus tobillos.

Buscó rápidamente a sus amigos, cada uno de ellos en una muy personal batalla con un Naraku, también con esa vibra putrefacta escalando sus extremidades como una enredadera. Comenzando a preocuparse, buscó la fuente de todos esos cuerpos, porque bien sabía que uno de ellos debía ser el original.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda asistirse, Kagome?

Su voz en su nuca la sobresaltó y girando abruptamente sobre su eje, lo enfrentó, flecha amenazadora apuntándolo. Naraku rió siniestro.

—Lord Sesshomaru debe estar _terriblemente_ ocupado en estos momentos —comentó, acercándose a ella con lentos pasos, ella a su ves retrocedía—. La corte del Oeste puede ser muy… insistente.

La estaba distrayendo, era plenamente consciente de ello, pero no sabía con qué propósito.

—Fui muy convincente —prosiguió, mirándola con especial atención— y muy verídico también, por cierto.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —espetó finalmente la miko, impaciente.

Naraku sonrió ante su exasperación.

—¿No te has percatado, Kagome?

No quería escucharlo pronunciar otra palabra e impulsada por arcaico odio, disparó su flecha. Pero su blanco no fue el enemigo frente a ella, y el segundo que su distracción le ganó, se hizo de una nueva flecha y disparó nuevamente.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, entre curioso y preocupado.

Otro más.

El viento cesó. Naraku apartó la mirada, buscando el sitio de impacto, y luego la volvió, visceral ira en sus facciones. Allá más lejos, combatiendo Inuyasha, Naraku detuvo sus movimientos y lleno de cólera vio su oscuridad ser consumida lentamente por un conocido fulgor.

Kagome comenzó a correr en aquella dirección, consciente de que el tiempo que disponía para hacerse con aquel fragmento era sensible, de que Naraku todavía tendría la fuerza para defenderse, de que sólo sus manos podían tocarlo, ya que sólo ella podía purificarlo. Inuyasha la observaba acercarse, más atrás el cuerpo de Naraku se transformaba con violencia, su aura negra haciéndose más y más intolerable, más abusiva que nunca.

Tentáculos veloces buscaban a la miko pero un bumerang, un bastón y un colmillo detenían sus frenéticas carreras, dándole el tiempo a la joven de cumplir con su tarea.

Ese Naraku, viendo la luz devorarlo con aplastante lentitud, la miró.

—No te has percatado, ¿verdad, Kagome? —insistió, irreverente sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella no lo escuchaba, miraba la perla de Shikon latir en sus interior, como un diminuto corazón. Su energía espiritual se hizo manifiesta y un delicado fulgor rosado apareció en todo su cuerpo, protegiéndola, como si fuese aquella su luz propia, como la que irradian los astros. Sus manos, temblorosas pero decididas, comenzaron a extenderse y a medida que la distancia entre el bien y el mal se hacía más pequeña, la luz abría el camino.

A escasos centímetros del fragmento, Kagome sintió ser bruscamente sujetada por sus hombros. Levantó la vista y se encontró con su viejo enemigo, escrutándola, entonces habló, su voz queda:

—No habrá nada que puedas hacer.

Kagome sujetó finalmente aquella otra mitad corrompida y sus poderes comenzaron a surtir su efecto al tiempo, su luz extendiéndose más rápidamente a medida que transcurrían los segundos, con delicadeza pero firmemente. La presión sobre sus hombros que la retenía se disolvió y exhalando abruptamente, la sacerdotisa sintió su poder actuar con mayor libertad.

Minutos más tarde, nada quedaba de su enemigo. Los amigos se congregaron en torno a los fragmentos y todos fueron testigos de su unión.

La perla en su mano daba fin a años de lucha y sacrificios y sin embargo, algo más aguardaba, esencialmente para Kagome.

* * *

En su tierna juventud, en sus escasos años y en su atesorada inocencia, Rin parecía vivir en un mundo alterno, entre los algodones que su padre se esmeraba silenciosamente en mantener y la adoración que se le profesaba. No obstante, las sutilezas de la vida diaria y su cabal pero abstracta comprensión de su padre le transmitían información que eventualmente iba asimilando, a su modo y con espacios en blanco, pero lo suficiente para saber que algo efectivamente le sucedía.

Pensó en por qué creía que ese fusuma tenía algo que ver. Su mente infantil demoró en ver que el protagonista de esa obra podía fácilmente ser confundido con su padre.

—Rin, ¿qué haces aquí?

El objeto de sus pensamientos se materializó y volviéndose con una sonrisa, señaló el fusuma.

—¿Por qué es igual a ti, papá?

—No lo es —repuso, muy rápido y no muy veraz.

Sesshomaru vio insatisfacción en el rostro de su hija y quiso sonreír ante su ceño fruncido.

—Pero lo es —insistió, mirando la obra una vez más.

La observó aproximarse, caminar de extremo a extremo, escrutar el fusuma como una idónea.

—Sí —habló nuevamente, más para sí misma—, lo es.

Él se sentía más inquieto de lo que su fachada demostraba, parecía escuchar una declaración irrevocablemente auténtica en la voz de su hija, como una proclamación de algo irrefutable, cierto desde siempre; un manifiesto inapelable. Era como si ella supiese algo que él no.

—¿Qué hay detrás? —preguntó entonces, sacándolo de sus extraña reflexiones.

—Una habitación.

—¿Has entrado?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

 _No lo sé_ , pensó.

—Deberías entrar —fue lo último que dijo su hija antes de desaparecer de aquel peculiar sector del castillo.

Y como si hubiese recibido una orden, Sesshomaru caminó hacia el fusuma.


	17. Sacrificio

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **XVII**

 **Sacrificio**

 _Su cabeza hacía un extraño eco, palabras que se superponían a otras, exclamaciones que ahogaban otras exclamaciones, un temor visceralmente manifiesto, algo que desconocía, que así, foráneo e inédito, la desesperaba. Eran un "no" constante que no la dejaba pensar, que no le había permitido recordar cómo había conducido hasta allí, en medio del caos de la ciudad y de su propia ansiedad. Un "no" categóricamente negador, un "no" que se convertiría, tristemente, en un "sí"._

 _Kagome ingresó con cierta violencia al hospital. Creyó que efectivamente había perdido la cordura porque le pareció distinguir su perfume en ese sitio desbordado de desinfectantes._

 _La recepcionista le proporcionó información rápidamente pero Kagome creyó que había estado escuchándola una eternidad. Entonces comenzó a correr, desconcertada porque hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no pisaba un sitio como ese y entonces se incomodaba. Corrió, sin distinguir figuras extrañas, ni siquiera el saco azul marino que ingresaba a una habitación cercana, a nadie, sólo la blusa blanca con flores amarillas que vestía su madre._

 _Distinguió, también, lágrimas de infinito e indescriptible dolor. El "no" negador aceptó, finalmente, que el "sí" era la única respuesta plausible._

 _Sí, su padre había muerto._

Kagome sacudió el lúgubre recuerdo.

En sus manos estaba la última información que había recabado de Tessaiga pero el avanzado atardecer daba cuenta de las horas en abstracción, habiendo abandonado por completo su trabajo. Incorporándose para prender unas luces, la licenciada dejó sobre la mesa los datos peculiares de aquella espada. También, allí quedó lo que había descubierto de lo que podía considerar su espada hermana, Tenseiga y, más curioso aún, el propietario de esa arma, propietario además de otra, Bakusaiga.

* * *

—Un reto —repitió, más incrédulo que ofendido.

—Ya no es digno de liderarnos —prosiguió el noble—. Lo reto. Por el señorío del Oeste.

—Tu _reto_ es ilegítimo —se negó— y un acto de traición.

Irasue observaba. Todos los miembros de la corte observaban, la servidumbre desde la periferia. El jardín principal se había convertido en el escenario de una obra que prometía tragedia.

—Traición es que nuestro Lord violente nuestras leyes —habló, elevando la voz, dirigiéndose al público—. El General Perro fue cuestionado por sus derechos para con estas Tierras en su momento. Lord Sesshomaru enfrentará una penitencia semejante.

—Acaso tú serás mi juez —provocó, dando lentos pasos hacia él.

—Si nadie se opone a mi reto, lo seré, Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru se detuvo a un palmo de su espontáneo contrincante y en menos de un segundo lo tenía firmemente sujeto del cuello.

—No eres mi igual —el noble en sus prisión luchaba con fuerza insuficiente y Sesshomaru apretaba más y más—. No posees facultad alguna para desafiarme.

El veneno de sus garras culminó muy pronto con el espectáculo y el Lord observó los irreconocibles restos del noble en la piedra de su jardín con cierto disgusto. Su ceja ligeramente arqueada, su ceño delicadamente fruncido, Sesshomaru tal vez nunca había dejado de manifiesto tantas emociones juntas. Por primera vez en muchos, muchos siglos sus súbditos fueron testigos de la tirria en su mirada.

—No habrá contrincantes —comenzó entonces—, no se me cuestionará.

Sintió la presencia de su madre aproximarse pero con un corto y enérgico ademán la detuvo.

—Nuestras leyes serán modificadas —prosiguió— y viejos preceptos serán reemplazados. Quien se oponga a mis disposiciones, será considerado enemigo del Oeste.

—Su autoridad no llega tan lejos, Lord Sesshomaru —habló uno— y me niego a permitir que un _hanyou_ sea su sucesor.

Sesshomaru giró el rostro hacia su derecha y lo miró. Pensó durante dos segundos cómo sería estrangularlo con su látigo y finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que continuar deshaciéndose de sus nobles de modos tan drásticos no traería beneficio alguno para nadie, aunque tal vez sólo para su orgullo.

—No debió unirse a una humana.

—¡Sacerdotisa además!

—¡Jamás se ha visto cosa semejante en estas ilustres tierras!

—Si puede usted —continuó el primero en hablar— garantizarle al Oeste un heredero legítimo, podrá conservar a esa… criatura como su concubina. A _eso_ tiene derecho.

Girando completamente, lo estudió mejor.

—Tome una compañera digna, Lord Sesshomaru, por el bien de su estatus.

—Mi estatus es precisamente mi garantía.

—No esta vez.

—No olviden, mis nobles —intervino Irasue— que Lord Sesshomaru _es_ un daiyoukai superior, todos le deben obediencia y respeto.

—Un líder que vulnera a sus súbditos se le debe objetar, Lady Irasue y otros dominios ya han manifestado alarma por esta precaria situación.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos un momento. Información llegó a él como de un sitio abstracto, incorpóreo y cósmico. Supo lo que haría en esos segundos y sin más, abandonó el jardín; Irasue tras él. El murmullo que dejaron atrás sólo perdía intensidad a medida que se alejaban, pero el descontento había quedado claramente manifestado, sus estructuras, a partir de ese momento, oscilarían.

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó Irasue, viéndolo ingresar a su despacho y sentarse a su escritorio.

Él no contestó, simplemente se limitó a redactar un documento.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? —demandó saber, creyendo reconocer la estructura del escrito— No te permitiré que-

—Madre —la silenció, impávido pero impaciente—, ahorra tus energías para los eventos venideros.

—¿Acaso piensas _obsequiar_ tu posición?

—Hay quienes tienen un reclamo legítimo —repuso pausadamente, a medida que escribía.

—¿Tienes idea de todo lo que debí hacer para preservar el tuyo en su momento?

Sesshomaru dejó el pincel fude junto al papel, soltó la manga de su kimono y la miró.

—No puedo retener mi título, lo sabes.

—Sé que podrías si esa humana no existiese.

Cuando su hijo entornó la mirada la madre supo que había hablado de más.

—Eres necio —prosiguió sin embargo— mas muy inteligente. Sabías exactamente lo que hacías cuando te uniste a ella. Debiste hacer lo que hizo tu padre.

—Jamás permitiría que Kagome fuese una simple concubina.

—Esa mujer no _puede_ ser tu compañera.

—Pero lo es.

—Maldita la hora —sentenció, abandonado el despacho.

|º|º|º|

Sonreía porque su amigo sonreía. Sus ojos fijos en su mano, aquella presa de una maldición alguna vez, porque tal vez su cerebro no procesaba la magnitud de lo que había acontecido. Su estupefacción enternecía y la mujer enamorada a su lado llenaba el alma de colores. Sabía que a sus amigos les esperaba una larga y feliz vida, que concretarían sus proyectos juntos, que tendrían todos esos hijos que tanto deseaban…

Kagome sintió la curvatura de sus labios abandonar su rostro.

Durante días había batallado contra la información que Inuyasha le había _facilitado_ sobre su situación. Había querido creer que, a pesar de todo, tendría una oportunidad, por pequeña que apareciese, de aspirar a un futuro con Sesshomaru.

No obstante, algo en su cerebro gritaba opuestos.

Pensó que tras liberarse de Naraku al menos tendría un momento de paz, pero se sentía incompleta y un persistente dolor de cabeza había estado acosándola durante todo el día; había perdido el apetito y era incapaz de seguir el ritmo festivo de sus amigos. Estaba preocupada, porque también las palabras de su enemigo habían logrado inquietarla.

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado, ofreciendo mudo e implícito apoyo moral.

—Necesito… —inició involuntariamente, pero se interrumpió.

—Dilo.

—Necesito saber que está bien —y lo miró.

—El Oeste no es sitio para ti. Allí estarás en peligro.

—Sólo quiero saber que está bien, no tengo pensado hacerme ver.

Inuyasha suspiró ruidosamente.

—Por favor.

—Partimos en la mañana —le concedió entonces—. El límite este está a tres días de viaje. No sé si podremos cruzarlo, lo dudo en verdad, pero desde allí podremos saber algo.

—Gracias —sonrió, aliviada.


	18. Espadas que hablan

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **XVIII**

 **Espadas que hablan**

Inusualmente solemne, deslizó la puerta shoji. Nunca se había cuestionado qué podía haber del otro lado, y por qué se rehusaba a averiguarlo; lo cierto fue que no se sintió decepcionado al ver lo que ese fusuma había ocultado tan a la vista.

Sobre sus atriles, una detrás de la otra, dos espadas se mostraban exhibidas en el centro del amplio recinto. Sus ojos, tras un primer vistazo a los artefactos, inspeccionaron los alrededores. La sobriedad y circunspección era tal como podía esperarse de un sitio como aquel, feudal y soberano. Entonces Sesshomaru se acercó a las katanas.

La primera, en su vaina blanca de extraño diseño, llamó _especialmente_ su atención. Su mano comenzó un unilateral movimiento hacia ella, curiosa por su tacto, como si cuerpo la reclamase. Pero sofrenando involuntarios impulsos, caminó hasta la segunda. La funda púrpura, la empuñadura, sus detalles, Sesshomaru no supo cómo, pero arribó a la conclusión de que el creador de esa segunda espada era distinto al de la primera; había una cierta energía que las diferenciaba sustancialmente.

Sus ojos buscaron la que presidía la exposición y en esa oportunidad la buscó y la sujetó con fuerza.

* * *

Inuyasha se detuvo abruptamente. Shippo más atrás corrió hasta él, saltando a su hombro, distinguiendo algo en el aire, y Kirara sintió los pelos de su lomo erguirse con violencia.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sango, analizando la reacción de su nekomata.

—Algo se percibe, sin duda —comentó Miroku, adelantándose.

—¿Inuyasha? —insistió Kagome.

Su amigo la miró:

—Huelo sangre y humo.

—¿Escuchas algo?

Encuentros entre metales, exclamaciones, lamentos, instrucciones, órdenes. Aquella era una guerra, una en toda la extensión de la palabra. Desde esa distancia llegaba claramente el olor de la sangre de su medio hermano y uno que otro epíteto cuando se encontraba en relativa desventaja.

Aquel no era el momento para asegurarse de nada. Él podía decir sencillamente que Sesshomaru estaba vivo y estaría cumpliendo con su palabra. Pero Kagome no era la clase de persona que simplemente abandonaba un conflicto, ciertamente no uno en el que estuviera involucrado alguien cercano; qué podía esperar que hiciera si supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo con el sujeto del que estaba enamorada.

—Inuyasha, será mejor que hables.

—Hay una batalla.

Kagome empalideció; su cerebro, en una primera instancia, había conjurado todo tipo de escenarios trágicos y funestos, luego comenzó a razonar. El color volvió a sus mejillas y muy resuelta, comenzó a caminar.

—No estarás pensando en-

—Por supuesto.

—Señorita Kagome, le imploro que piense esto con detenimiento.

—Sesshomaru está en problemas —y con eso esperaba justificar ampliamente, pero no convenció a nadie.

—Estoy segura de sabe cuidarse solo —terció Sango.

Cuando Kagome la miró, la exterminadora dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Sango tiene razón —espetó Inuyasha—. En esa batalla están participando youkais, daiyoukais muchos de ellos, nuestro aporte sería inútil, y tan sólo serías una distracción para él. No, no me mires así, tienes que admitirlo. Eres la humana que muchos quisieran ver muerta y una sacerdotisa, Kagome. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

Cuando su amigo se expresaba con tanto atino se sentía como una absoluta caprichosa, buscando deseosa y egoísta que otros se doblegaran a su voluntad. Pero Inuyasha estaba en lo cierto, involucrarse en ese conflicto sólo traería más complicaciones a Sesshomaru. Pero la ansiedad ya se había apoderado de ella.

—¿Podemos quedarnos cerca? Sólo para saber cómo acaba todo.

—Claro que sí —se apresuró a asegurar Sango, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa.

—Perdón —le dijo en voz baja—, estoy dejando que esta situación saque lo peor de mí.

—Te comprendo, Kagome. Ahora, intentemos descansar.

—Sí.

Inuyasha no había dado voz a sus especulaciones, pero suponía que esa guerra no sería tan sólo un episodio de tarde. Enfrentamientos bélicos entre grandes criaturas solían extenderse largamente en el tiempo, muy análogo con sus formas de existencia. Sabía que la última batalla que derrumbó entre fuego y dolor el Castillo del Oeste había durado cerca de cincuenta años. Pero ventilar ese tipo de información no traería calma a nadie.

* * *

Un escalofrío precedió el contacto. Luego, electricidad, tibia y vibrante. Sesshomaru sintió el aire acumularse en sus pulmones de manera involuntaria, hasta que finalmente logró comandar a su cerebro que lo liberase, agitándolo por completo. Respirando más rápido de lo común, sintió a consciencia lo que esa katana transmitía. Había en la esencia de las emociones transferidas algo que reconoció absolutamente, como si hubiese estado dentro de él siempre.

Entonces imágenes comenzaron a fluir con velocidad, una tras otra, como una película, como recuerdos, como sueños; no lograba discernir. Sólo sabía que eran vívidas, íntimas y suyas. La luna llena, la armadura, _esa_ espada, triunfal en apariencia, el viento tremolante que sacudía suavemente su largo cabello; sentía la sangre correr por numerosas heridas, pero él había ganado.

Un dolor punzante lo arrebató de su victoria. Su espalda se encorvó y el daño en su carne se sintió casi real. Instintivamente se llevó la mano libre a su pecho, a su corazón, extrañamente adolorido.

* * *

Hacía cinco noches que acampaban en los lindes del Oeste y cuando vieron la luna en su forma completa aparecer de entre espesas nubes, algo pareció concluir en algún sitio. Inuyasha bajó de un salto del árbol en el que estaba, alertando a todos. Kagome lo miraba, esperando poder distinguir algo de utilidad en sus expresiones, pero sólo pudo esperar desesperada a que hablara.

—Hay silencio —anunció.

Kagome no esperó más y comenzó a correr, sus amigos la siguieron al tiempo; Inuyasha en dos saltos la tenía sujeta y en un fluido movimiento la acomodó en su espalda. Kirara apareció junto a ellos en su forma original cargando en su lomo a la exterminadora y el monje, y todos estaban listos para lo que fuese que se encontrasen.

Eternos minutos transcurrieron antes de que vislumbraran el alto muro este. Derrumbes daban cuenta de la batalla librada, sangre en las piedras blancas atestiguaban derramamientos y más allá, sobre una cumbre de escombros, Sesshomaru saludaba a sus guerreros, espadas en alto.

Sus ojos la encontraron en el minuto exacto que apareció en su campo de visión; ya la había sentido cuando se aproximó a sus límites y por primera vez pensó en palabras de agradecimiento hacia su medio hermano por mantenerla alejada del combate. Su nariz trajo más información y anonadado, no vio el pánico en los ojos de su compañera y no escuchó el silbido de la lanza atravesar el aire quieto de la noche.

En el momento en que el filo atravesó su pecho, Kagome gritó. Forcejeó contra su amigo para que la soltase y con fuerzas renovadas, corrió hacia él. El Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, aún de pie, sorprendido por la insospechada afrenta, giró el rostro para ver al autor del crimen y con una agitación de Bakusaiga, lo vio perecer.

Cayó sobre una rodilla y repentinamente extenuado, inspeccionó la punta de la lanza. La entrada había sido profunda y sabía certeramente que había atravesado su corazón. Nunca había pensando en sus órganos vitales, ciertamente jamás cruzó por su cabeza que no podría protegerse. Ni siquiera su armadura había logrado absorber, aunque fuese en parte, el impacto.

Moriría y esa era otra certeza.

Kagome llegó a él finalmente, brillante su rostro por las copiosas lágrimas que descendían torrencialmente por su rostros. Vio con terror el arma que cruzaba su anatomía, sus manos envolvieron sus facciones, acariciaron sus mejillas, sus preciosas marcas, y sonriendo lo saludó.

Sesshomaru debió apoyar su otra rodilla y su manó soltó a Bakusaiga. Recabando sus últimas energías la miró y como pudo, la sujetó por la cintura.

—No deberías estar aquí.

—Este es exactamente el sitio en el que debería estar.

—Kagome —dijo su voz, un débil terciopelo que llegó a sus oídos como un remanso.

—Dime.

Sus manos encontraron su vientre y Kagome lo vio sonreír. Su llanto, imparable desde el momento en que lo vio ser mortalmente herido, recobró fuerzas inverosímiles y juntando sus frentes en un último intento de unión y entrega, lloró con amargura.

—El heredero del Oeste.

—No puedes dejarme ahora. Te necesito para esto, Sesshomaru.

Él respiraba con dificultad y la exigua energía que se aferraba inútilmente a su cuerpo perdía vigor.

—No me dejes, por favor —lloró, ya en su hombro—. No me dejes ahora.

Se separó sólo para mirarlo por última vez y vio cada detalle en sus ojos ámbar, la luz irse con timidez, lentamente y con mesura. Lo vio morir, la vida írsele por razones injustas, evitables y odiadas. Vio su esencia abandonar su cuerpo físico con el último cierre de sus párpados.

—Desearía una oportunidad para nosotros —susurró en su oído, sujetándolo firmemente—. Nos merecemos una oportunidad.

La brisa que soplaba se hizo repentinamente más fuerte, violentas ráfagas que eran debidamente ignoradas por la sacerdotisa. No pensó que su deseo encontraría lo concreto, ni que esa vida en ese tiempo pasaría a formar parte del reino de los recuerdos en otro momento, más allá de lo conocido por ella.


	19. Volver a ser

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **XIX**

 **Volver a ser**

 _La perla en el bolsillo de su falda comenzó a emitir una extraña calidez y pudo jurar escucharla hablar:_

— _Has pedido tu deseo._

—¿Kagome? —decía una voz— Kagome, despierta.

Abruptamente, respirando con agitación, Kagome abrió los ojos.

—Tranquila —habló Hojo—, relájate. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿pasó algo?

—No, nada, pero te quedaste dormida en la mesa.

La joven se irguió y sintió la queja en su cuello. Enfocó la vista en la hora del microondas y relajada de saber que aún estaba a tiempo de prepararse para ir a trabajar, se incorporó.

—¿Café? —ofreció su amigo.

—Yo lo preparo —se adelantó, haciéndolo reír.

|º|º|º|

La dinámica de la oficina había perdido los sonidos y los colores; su abstracción, distracción, eran inequívocas. Los sueños que la habían acosado durante la noche, que bien reconocía como recuerdos, no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Las imágenes habían sido crueles y crudas y comprendió finalmente cuánto dolor había experimentado en aquella oportunidad. Kaede en su relato había sido cándida, pero la versión veraz había aparecido en su cabeza mientras dormía.

Abandonando su puesto, caminó en silencio hasta la cafetería del museo y allí, té de por medio, se permitió sentir la profunda tristeza que su historia fallida había desencadenado. Ella conocía la sensación de pérdida, la experiencia de su padre le pareció cúlmine, pero perder al hombre que había amado, a quien se había entregado, con quien pudo tener una _familia_ , parecía demasiado.

Se preguntó si _ese_ Sesshomaru la recordaría algún día, si conformarían la unidad otra vez.

|º|º|º|

Cómo podía todo eso haber sido _real_ escapaba absolutamente su comprensión; cómo, a través de objetos que ni siquiera eran, en verdad, suyos había logrado acceder a una experiencia terrenal que nada tenía que ver con la presente, que además parecía pertenecer al reino de lo sobrenatural…

Una a una, las preguntas se acumulaban, su sistema de creencias se balanceaba amenazante bajo el peso de lo irrefutable, de lo indiscutido, de lo que él sabía era cierto, aunque no pudiese acreditarlo racionalmente. Lo que a su vez hostigaba su sentido común, su buen juicio. Necesitaba respuestas con una urgencia que jamás había conocido. Necesitaba _buscarla_.

Su tarjeta de presentación bailaba contra sus dedos, la inspeccionaba, la releía por infinita oportunidad, e iba y venía en el despacho de su apartamento en la ciudad. Se acercaba al ventanal, buscaba distracciones sin hallarlas, se preparaba café por centésima vez, pensaba y pensaba con una velocidad inédita.

Sabía que no podía simplemente llamarla para decirle, inexplicablemente (o no), cuánto la había extrañado, cuánto había lamentado dejarla a merced del mundo, cuando tanto lo había necesitado, lamentaba haber muerto sobre su hombro, permitir que lo viera perecer, que fuese testigo de su partida definitiva. Lamentaba el dolor que le había causado, sus irresponsabilidades, omisiones, soberbias e injustificables excesos de confianza: todo lo que había puesto un inapelable punto final a una historia que no pareció tener el consentimiento del destino para ocurrir.

No obstante, no lamentaría nunca haberla amado, haber estado dispuesto a arrebatar de relevancia sus ideologías, estructuras y leyes _por ella_ , haber estado dispuesto a enfrentarse contra necios e ignorantes en un campo de batalla _por ella_ , por ellos. _Esas_ eran las únicas certezas que tenía.

Marcó el número y antes de arrepentirse, ella atendió. Pero sólo escuchaba su respiración del otro lado.

—Ka- Señorita Higurashi.

—Señor Taisho —dijo entonces, notablemente nerviosa.

—Confío en que recordará la petición que le hice sobre cierta información.

—Por supuesto —repuso al cabo de unos segundos.

—¿Tendrá un momento para recibirme?

—Desde luego. Lo espero en la cafetería del Museo Edo-Tokio.

Sesshomaru colgó y sus pulmones recordaron de qué trataba su función. Pensó que si había planificado verla, tendría que también recordar él de que trataba ser un adulto serio; no podía presentarse y dejar que el tumulto de cosas en su interior encontrasen rendijas en sus facciones y lo expusieran frente a quien, en teoría, era una perfecta extraña.

Los minutos hasta el museo simularon eras geológicas.

Kagome juró sentirlo ingresar por la puerta y sus ojos lo encontraron inmediatamente. Había algo _renovado_ que fluía entre ellos, la vibra era palpable, sabía que no era un juego de su cabeza, sabía que él lo sentía también. No atribuía ese encuentro a una casualidad, no después de su sueño.

Se saludaron con excesiva formalidad, ninguno pronunció una palabra y el único indicio de conversación fue un gesto de Kagome invitándolo a sentarse con ella.

En el momento exacto en que se sentó, Sesshomaru se arrepintió de haberse puesto en esa circunstancia. Inmediatamente después, ofendido consigo mismo por su cobardía, buscó reencausar sus pensamientos y tomar las riendas de la situación.

Kagome se sentía cerca de explotar de ansiedad. Si él la había llamado, ¿por qué no iniciaba la conversación? Su afonía la hostigaba y su mirada impertérrita estaba a un paso de provocarle un fallo cardíaco.

Él apoyó una mano sobre la mesa, queriendo relajarse en su presencia. Miró los detalles de la madera, de la tasa de porcelana y de su reloj de muñeca.

—Deberé ser sincero con usted —comenzó entonces, mirándola.

Kagome podía escuchar su corazón bombear en sus oídos.

—Ya no es el señor feudal el que me importa.

—¿Con qué puedo ayudarle entonces?

—Tal vez usted pueda aclarar lo que ocurrió cuando encontré una particular espada en mi castillo.

—¿Bakusaiga? —aventuró al tiempo.

—¿Bakusaiga?

—La primera de ellas, la de la vaina blanca. Es única, no hay otra igual. Es un artefacto de inconcebible valor.

Sí, sabía exactamente cuál de ellas era Bakusaiga, cuál Tenseiga, y saber que _sabía_ eso lo inquietaba y a la vez alimentaba algo dentro suyo que lo llenaba de calma, porque entonces no había perdido el juicio, sus facultades estaban intactas y su experiencia extracorporal podía, incluso, ser medida, cuantificada; él era un positivista, maldita sea, no un filósofo existencialista.

—No había nada sobre Bakusaiga en su carpeta de información _oficial_.

—No _debía_ haber nada referente a las espadas.

—Las conoce a ambas —señaló, casi acusándola—. ¿Por qué?

Hablaban de un tema pero parecía que el real tópico subyacía cualquier palabra dicha, como algo subliminal, solapado, ulterior.

—Hay muchos aspectos del castillo que no fueron documentados. Las espadas… Bakusaiga especialmente…

—¿Qué?

—Es una pena que ya no le importe el señor feudal —sonrió—, porque él era el dueño de ambas katanas.

—El señor feudal del fusuma.

 _Tú_ , quiso decirle, pero debió morderse la lengua.

Se miraron, como si cada uno esperase que el otro lo dijera primero.

Sesshomaru sentía un peso colosal sobre sus hombros, la carga de la verdad, agobiante y opresora. Ella sabía, él sabía, pero algo parecía no permitir la concreción de ese momento.

—¿Qué sucedió cuando encontró la espada?

—La sujeté.

—¿Y entonces?

—¿Ha visto usted el fusuma de ese cuarto?

La pregunta, evasiva, la tomó por sorpresa.

—Sí.

—En un momento pensé que ese guerrero y yo guardábamos ciertas similitudes. ¿Qué opina sobre eso?

—Parecen la misma persona —osó.

Sesshomaru dibujó una ínfima sonrisa en los labios; apartando la mirada, se fijo en las personas que se iban y llegaban a la cafetería.

—¿Qué viste cuando sujetaste la espada?

La informalidad repentina de su trato llamó su atención y enfocando sus ojos en ella, se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, y con una voz que pretendía probar la veracidad de todo, dijo:

—Mi muerte.

Kagome inhaló y exhaló ruidosamente, asombro y alivio en su mirada.

—Pero antes, vi mi vida —prosiguió, su alma sabiendo que estaba en terreno propicio para dar rienda suelta a su experiencia—, como hijo de un señor feudal, luego como _ese_ señor feudal, el mismo que tomaba notas, el que un día conoció a una mujer, su aroma el de cítricos y menta, cuya presencia no pudo olvidar más, y por eso no escribió otra vez. Fui una criatura de sobrenatural apariencia y poder que aunque de elevada posición, inane y...

Se interrumpió cuando la vio derramar lágrimas que parecían de dicha.

—De cítricos y menta —sonrió ella— es mi acondicionador.

Sesshomaru ni siquiera vio su mano viajar hasta aquel rostro, sólo sintió su mejilla tibia y la humedad de sus lágrimas.

* * *

 **NA:** No sé si el museo Edo-Tokio tiene una cafetería pero, ¿importa? Ah, y el capítulo 20 será el último.


	20. El todo y sus partes

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **XX**

 **El todo y sus partes**

 _Fue una experiencia surreal, propia de imaginaciones industriosas, propia de las cuestiones que nunca logran ser absolutamente explicadas._

 _Sus alrededores comenzaron a desaparecer como si todo hubiese sido siempre una nube; un soplido y lentamente las partes se difuminaban hasta desaparecer completamente. Él fue el primero en volverse infinitamente incorpóreo y de entre sus dedos escapar. Kagome quiso sujetarlo, llamarlo, pero ni sus manos eran tangibles ni las palabras una opción._

— _Kagome_ — _dijo una voz_ — _, tendrás tu oportunidad._

 _Incapaz de hablar, lo último que vislumbró antes de desvanecerse hacia el todo o la nada, fue una brillante y cálida luz._

Surreal era, sin duda, saber quién era cuando aquella era, en verdad, la tercera vez que lo veía en su vida. Veía ese rostro y, extrañamente en simultáneo, _aquel_ _otro_ , el de las marcas, el de la luna creciente y ojos de ámbar. Era, en esencia, el mismo, e incluso ciertas facultades había retenido a pesar de la transmutación.

Recordando como había sido su vida feudal junto a él, escucharlo hablar _tanto_ en ese presente, tan futuro, era deliciosamente diferente _._ Circunspecto pero exhaustivo y habilidoso para las palabras, sus modos y expresiones eran formales pero afectuosas, impregnadas de la calma que proporciona lo conocido.

Se escucharon hablar durante horas. Se hicieron preguntas, algunas encontraron sus respuestas, otras simplemente optaron por dejarlas por allí, quitándoles cualquier grado de importancia. Se miraron con una profundidad que ninguno había experimentado en esa vida, extraños en teoría pero cercanos como pocas cosas en el mundo.

—Mi cerebro es incapaz de hacer las pases con todo esto.

Ella sonrió, esperando exactamente esa clase de comentario.

—¿Importa?

—No, pero mi plano mental ha preponderado durante toda mi vida. Difícilmente pueda hoy entregarme ciegamente a todo lo que he aprendido.

—Permítame serle de ayuda, Sr. Taisho.

Él sonrió con ella y nuevamente, como ajenos al tiempo mismo, se miraron.

—Recuerdo —prosiguió él, sin apartar sus ojos— la sensación física de aquella muerte pero también una inmensa alegría.

Kagome sonrió con melancolía y asintió:

—¿Ese hijo?

—Hija —rectificó él, casi ausentemente, apartando la vista.

Kagome no supo qué responder, sólo se vio atrapada por el brillo jubiloso en su mirada y antes de que su cerebro fuese capaz de formular nada, habló otra vez:

—Hay alguien que debes conocer.

Poco acostumbrada a manifestarse intimidada, por una vez se permitió replegarse. El reencuentro era reciente, las emociones aún estaban a flor de piel, su cerebro todavía procesaba; pretenderse capaz de conocer _su hija_ , aunque de otro tiempo, aunque no hubiese siquiera nacido, era soberbio. Con balbuceos, arreboles y ademanes exagerados le imploró que le diera tiempo.

Y si había algo que ambos conocían perfectamente, era precisamente el tiempo.

Lo que habrían de saber también, y con el transcurso de los meses, era a sí mismos, en ese mundo, ese presente y en esas circunstancias. Había mucho sobre lo que Kagome quería hablarle, mucho que mostrarle, y cuando, tras una vehemente petición a Kaede, encontró el momento, hizo su planteamiento:

—Hay un sitio que quisiera vieras.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos con un deje de curiosidad. Ella se deleitaba con sus reposadas y sucintas expresiones, con sus ojos que la observaban queriendo saber más, pero sin atreverse a demandarlo expresamente. Con un leve asentimiento de su cabeza, entonces, accedió.

|º|º|º|

Kaede los esperaba en la puerta de su residencia, como era su costumbre y su rostro arrugado dibujó sonrisas en sus ojos y labios al verlos juntos acercarse a ella. Saludó afectuosamente a Kagome y con gran deferencia y solemnidad, a él. Sesshomaru la reconoció, a la sacerdotisa, y devolvió todas las cortesías.

Como gran espectador y entendido del arte como era, Sesshomaru gozó de ese sitio en niveles sensibles. Los artefactos, las obras pictóricas, los testimonios de todos los tiempos pasados llenaron sus retinas de cosas que no lograba calificar. Conocía cada museo, cada archivo histórico, cualquier cosa que existiera en su país que pudiese invitar a la contemplación de objetos y sitios pretéritos, él lo conocía. Pero _ese_ espacio, inédito absolutamente, le hizo revivir la emoción de ver y sentir por vez primera.

—¿Cómo no estaba al tanto de este sitio?

—Es un secreto de Estado, señor —le informó la anciana.

Sesshomaru la miró con cierta incredulidad.

—Ya me entenderá —rió ella—. Sígame.

Sus ojos buscaron la cercana figura de Kagome y de la mano caminaron detrás de su anfitriona. A pocos pasos de las puertas shoji que la joven bien conocía, lo soltó y él, sorprendido, la miró.

—Estaré justo detrás de ti —le aseguró.

Sesshomaru caminó hacia el cuarto cuando la voz de Kaede lo llamó e interesado sobremanera en el secretismo, ingresó.

Lo primero que sus ojos encontraron fue a sí mismo, entre sus padres.

 _—Tus pretensiones me insultan._

 _El General rió de buena gana._

 _—Es una tradición, hijo, y una inofensiva debo agregar. Será sólo un retrato._

 _—Yo tengo muchos —terció Irasue—, ¿cuál sería el inconveniente en que el heredero de Oeste tuviese uno solo?_

 _Sesshomaru miró a su madre, porque su soberbia de gustar verse en todos sitios era universalmente conocida._

 _—No me rebajaré a las presunciones de un pintor._

 _—Presunciones son las tuyas —acusó su padre con diversión—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que aceptes?_

 _—No exhibirlo en ningún sitio._

 _—¡Oh! —exclamó la madre con alegría— Toga, ¿has oído? Accedió._

 _—Pensé que sería más difícil._

 _—Me retractaré —amenazó el heredero._

 _—No, no —rió el General—. Así se hará, entonces. ¿Has oído, Irasue? No será exhibido._

 _—Yo tengo una contrapropuesta._

 _Sesshomaru pensó que debía ser su ridícula juventud, porque de otra manera debería haber aprendido ya a adelantarse a la sagacidad de su madre._

 _—Se exhibirá hasta que sucedas a tu padre, después puedes disponer de la obra como gustes._

— _En ese caso seleccionaré yo al pintor._

 _Sus padres sonrieron triunfales._

Caminando lentamente, se acercó al retrato. Allí estaba el protagonista de su fusuma, a su lado estaban _sus_ padres, aunque no los del señor feudal. La peculiaridad de lo que analizaba prometía tenerlo pensando durante el resto de sus días. Dio un paso más, aproximándose, queriendo inspeccionar muy minuciosamente los pormenores. Se sentía satisfecho con la técnica, anonadado con la temática.

—¿En qué piensas? —habló la voz de Kagome detrás de él.

Sesshomaru abandonó la contemplación y comenzó a ver qué más había en ese amplio cuarto.

—Actualmente —repuso, viendo los kimonos bordados exhibidos en vitrinas—, soy incapaz de ordenar mis pensamientos.

Los paisajes que ilustraban las prendas femeninas despertaban escenas de su infancia, cuando su madre supo vestir del modo tradicional con gran frecuencia, acostumbrándolo a apreciar el valor simbólico de dichas cuestiones. _Esos_ allí, patrimonio de la memoria de unos pocos, eran similares; sabía que también eran de su madre, _aquella_ madre de _aquella_ vida.

—Aún no comprendo cómo después de lo que sucedió al pedir el deseo, existan cosas de ese pasado —dijo Kagome, hablándole a Kaede.

—Pienso que esas imágenes que viste fueron la forma concreta que la perla podía mostrarte para que entendieras los cambios que sobrevendrían.

—El pasado fue —terció Sesshomaru—, de otra manera no habría presente.

—Y no tendríamos recuerdos.

—Así es.

Kaede sonreía de sólo contemplarlos. Su compatibilidad era contundente y la unión de sus almas un hecho. Los reencuentros seguirían ocurriendo, en ese tiempo y en otros, en ese y otros planos, eternamente, hasta el día de la unión con el origen de todo.

La mujer vio al joven aproximarse al kimono que respondía a su casta, lo vio inspeccionar la armadura, siglos anciana pero brillante como el primer día. Sí, recordaba absolutamente todo y todo permanecería con él.

—Aquí también dispuse _este_ kimono —habló, acercándose a un imponente armario de madera labrado. Al abrir sus puertas, allí en soledad estaba el que había pertenecido a su medio hermano.

Sesshomaru lo contempló durante varios minutos, experimentando emociones encontradas. Recordaba su vida pasada, donde fue debida y justamente confrontado, cuando había visto la cara de la cordura de su hermano. Pero más fresca estaba su experiencia en ese exacto momento y el distanciamiento que caracterizaba su vínculo desde que su padre conociera a Izayoi, especialmente desde que la noticia de que tendrían un hijo llegara a él, tantos años atrás.

Algo dentro de él cuestionó la obstinación detrás de esas decisiones.

|º|º|º|

Cuando transcurrieron aquellos protocolares seis meses y Kagome debiera concurrir al sitio de la cuestión para posteriormente llevar el parte a sus superiores, esa misma tarde decidió que trasladaría esa responsabilidad a alguno de sus colegas, y alegaría que su juicio ya no podía ser considerado apropiado dadas sus circunstancias personales.

Tan sólo seis meses habían transcurrido desde su primera entrevista y sin embargo, parecía que habían estado juntos toda la vida. No obstante, habían detalles que debían ser pulidos y estaba absolutamente decidida a responsabilizarse por lo prorrogado.

—¿Hojo? —Kagome asomó la cabeza desde la puerta de cuarto.

—Sí, sí, ya voy —repuso, caminando hacia la entrada.

Sesshomaru ya había sido adelantado con el dato de que un hombre (soltero) residía temporalmente en la casa de su _novia_ y en su momento dicha información no le supo amenazante ni preocupante; pero fue cuestión de que _él_ lo recibiera abriéndole la puerta para que su humor se viese ligeramente perturbado.

—¿Sí?

—Busco a Kagome.

—¿De parte de quién?

—Sesshomaru —repuso con lentitud, seudo depredador.

—¡Oh! —exclamó, claramente reconociéndolo— Pase, por favor, Kagome se está vistiendo.

Antes de que terminara de pronunciar la última palabra, Sesshomaru se adentró al departamento, inspeccionándolo por vez primera y caminado directo al sillón, donde tomó asiento. Hojo permaneció de pie más allá, guardando prudencial distancia, y como dos hombres en la casa de una mujer, se miraron.

—Y tú eres…

—Hojo Hashimoto.

Quería preguntar qué hacía allí, tan evidentemente _acomodado_ ,pero falta no hizo dar voz a sus cuestionamientos porque el aludido supo inmediatamente qué se esperaba de él.

—Soy un _muy_ viejo amigo de Kagome —el énfasis en el superlativo pretendía ponerlo en un sitio de ventaja pero Sesshomaru no se amedrentó— y me permitió quedarme en su casa hasta que logre acomodar mi… situación.

—¿Se puede saber que situación es esa?

Hojo no quería responder, pero el caballero sentado no esperaba negativas.

—Desempleo.

Sesshomaru asintió y tomó una nota mental.

Cuando escuchó los pasos de la joven aproximarse, se incorporó y bebió su imagen con gran consciencia. Kagome era hermosa, su criterio imparcial había hecho esa acotación la primera vez que la vio, pero en esa oportunidad, embebida de sentimientos e historia, le parecía que brillaba como un astro. Su apariencia era exquisita, el esmero en los detalles daban cuenta de un anhelo de agradar que predispusieron su cuerpo para ir y abrazarla pero allí, frente a su espectador, sofrenó todo.

—¿Tuvieron tiempo de conocerse? —Kagome rompió el hielo.

—Sí —repuso Hojo, mirándolo.

Sesshomaru asintió en su dirección, a modo de despedida y tras unas rápidas palabras de Kagome, salieron. A medida que caminaban hasta su vehículo, no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Hashimoto vive hace _seis meses_ en tu casa?

Kagome rió con gusto.

—Hojo es un artista —explicó, mientras Sesshomaru le abría la puerta del auto—, pinta Rinpa.

—¿Sí? —el dato llamó poderosamente su atención y si en algún momento le había parecido un parásito, en ese instante lo calificó de interesante— ¿Es hábil?

—Es excelente —le aseguró, mirándolo significativamente.

Ninguna otra palabra fue hablada sobre Hojo Hashimoto durante todo el trayecto; Sesshomaru no tenía intenciones de conversar sobre otro hombre y ella ya había comenzado a sentir los efectos de los nervios y la ansiedad ante la perspectiva del evento venidero. El pequeño viaje, lejos de calmarla, sólo alimentaban su estado.

—Creo que Rin sabe de ti —dijo, a medida los anchos portones se abrían— sin saber que sabe.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—El fusuma parece haber tenido un… efecto en ella. Es muy intuitiva —el vehículo comenzó a moverse—. Demasiado para su edad.

—Hija de una sacerdotisa —sonrió.

—Eso pensé.

Se miraron como dos cómplices.

Allá adelante la fachada del castillo se mostró solitaria pero sus puertas estaban abiertas y nunca en su vida Kagome experimentó tanto deseo de ingresar a un sitio. Se preguntó si se debía a que, en el pasado, pudo haber sido su hogar, si siempre había pertenecido allí. Porque lo sentía en su piel, como un cosquilleo, aquella pertenencia y la absoluta certeza de que ese, efectivamente, era su sitio y aquellas personas su familia.

Esperó a que Sesshomaru abriera la puerta del auto y como una primeriza, observó el sitio. El silencio remoto de la naturaleza era magnífico y el que provenía de la residencia llamaba su atención. Sólo quería entrar.

Anduvo algunos segundos, él detrás de ella, queriendo estudiar la situación como un espectador hasta que llegaron al jardín trasero. Kagome se detuvo en el vano de las puertas shoji que conectaban un bello saloncito con el exterior y miró a la niña que vestida con una yukata a cuadros le devolvía el gesto.

—Hola —saludó, luchando arduamente contra sus emociones exaltadas.

—Hola —Rin la observaba como si la hubiese visto en otro sitio pero no recordase de dónde—. Soy Rin.

—Sí, lo sé —sonrió—. Mi nombre es Kagome. Es un placer conocerte finalmente.

 _Finalmente_ , pensó otra vez, dichosa más allá de las palabras que podrían describirla. No cabía en sí de asombro por la experiencia que vivía, por tener la posibilidad, concretada al fin, de estar con el hombre que amaba y esa hija que en otro momento no había conocido el mundo. Las almas resurgían y se buscaban. Allí estaba todo lo que necesitaba.

Y esa tarde sería día de emociones magnificadas, de _reencuentros_ cálidos, amenos. Vería a su amigo Miroku ver otra vez a Sango y ella lo miraría con esa sensación de déjà vu y conversarían como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Inuyasha intercambiaría algunas miradas con su medio hermano, por lo pasado y lo presente y se prometieron, tácitamente, rever los términos de su relación, tan precaria desde siempre.

Allí estaba todo lo que necesitaba.

Todo cuanto fuese a necesitar.

* * *

 _Finis_


End file.
